Where You Find Home
by Angel1188
Summary: What steps do we take to find our place in the world? Civil War threatens to destroy Spira's newly found peace. Will Rikku be able to walk her own path and still help those she cares about, or will everything come tumbling down around her?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know this is ridiculously short. It's supposed to be. I have trouble keeping up to date with one story, so why I'm starting a second is beyond me, but here's hoping! **

_Where You Find Home_

Prologue

She looked so happy, holding him on the edge of Besaid beach. I was open enough with myself to admit that I was jealous. Not for Tidus, even though I know he is a great guy, but that her story could have such a happy ending. The Fayth had kept their promise. As a reward, the High Summoner Yuna could finally be with the man she loved.

I turned to look at Paine. We both still stood in the shadow of the Celsius, not wanting to interrupt the couple's reunion. Even Paine, the stoic warrior had a smile on her face. I shifted back and forth excitedly on my feet, wanting to shout with joy.

When Yuna and Tidus finally pulled away, Paine and I hurried out to join them. I ran and hugged the returned Blitzball player, laughing and crying at the same time. He was real. He wouldn't leave Yunie again. Paine's greeting was more formal, more dignified. But then again, she hadn't known Tidus like we had. Had never fought beside him, laughed or cried beside him.

Me and Tidus. There had always been a familial kind of love there. We were joined together from our experiences at Baaj Temple, and then by wanting Yuna to survive her Pilgrimage. Our joint refusal to let her die in Zanarkand. Our joint devotion to the young summoner who brought about an Eternal Calm.

"You're not going anywhere this time?" I asked hesitantly, looking up to my friend.

Tidus gave a wavering grin, "Not this time. I'm home now."

I danced back, throwing one arm over Yuna's shoulders, the other over Tidus'.

Yes, he's home now. We're all home.


	2. Journey's Start

**Author's Notes: So this is the official chapter 1. I do hope you all like it. Drop me a review or message if you have questions and I'll get back to you asap. **

_Where You Find Home_

_Chapter 1: _

_Journey's Start_

I never thought the beauty of Besaid island could wear down my nerves. Two months ago we defeated Vegnagun, saving the world. Again. Since then, we've hit a rut. I stayed with Yuna and Tidus in Besaid, not wanting to be parted from my cousin again. Paine had stayed with us for a while before returning to Bevelle where Baralai and Nooj were still trying to sort out the differences between the Youth League and New Yevon. She had promised to visit often, or at least call on the CommSphere.

I can understand why Yuna was happy to stay in Besaid. She'd had her story. She had walked a path of danger and adventure, twice, and was now able to enjoy her happy ending with a man she loved. Besides, Besaid was her home. Moreso than Bevelle, even if that was where she had been born.

Where was my story? Where was my happy ending? Still out there, I guess, waiting to be discovered. Sure, I could go join one of my Pop's new schemes but that idea fell flat. Brother was always calling to complain about the latest of Pop's ideas and how much work he had to do. Didn't sound like something I wanted to jump into. They were rebuilding Home, somewhere on Bikanel Island. It was time for us to have a home again, instead of being scattered to all parts of the world.

"Up here again?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned from my perch. After we had found this high cliff on one of our adventures on Besaid Island, I enjoyed coming up here when I needed to think. It gave me a view of everything and getting to it was just dangerous enough to dissuade the common tourist from bothering me while not risking anyone's life who really knew me.

"Great view. Was thinking of building a little hut up here so I never had to leave," I replied with a grin.

It was Tidus. He chuckled and plopped down next to me, his legs dangling over the edge. "Yuna's worried about you. So am I."

"Worried? About me?" I leapt to my feet and shifted back and forth on my feet in my trademark happy dance. "I'm on top of the world! Literally, in fact, at the moment. Why should you be worried about me?"

"Well…" Tidus paused, scratching at his blond head. "You don't seem happy."

I laughed, but it sounded hollow. "I just helped save the world again. My cousin found the man of her dreams, who also happens to be one of my best friends. Tell me, where is there room for unhappiness?"

He flopped onto his back so he was staring up at me. "That's all great but what about _you_? I'm not Yuna, Rikku." He gave a lazy smile. "She's wonderful, but she won't push and bully you into a truthful answer like I will."

I stuck my tongue out. He replied in turn.

"Promise not to tell Yunie?" I asked, sinking back down next to him. I loved my cousin. I really did. She was the person I was closest to in the whole world. More like a sister, really. But she had a lot of things weighted on her shoulders at the moment. Baralai and Nooj were trying to pull her into negotiations for their dissolving their own organizations. I know she was torn between never wanting to be seen in public again and helping the people of Spira as she had been taught to.

I got a nod of acknowledgment from Tidus and I sighed.

"I feel… like I'm missing something, you know? You and Yuna have got each other now. She doesn't need me," I said, waving a hand off into space. "I don't want to make her sad but I feel like I should be off doing something. I need a chance to be Rikku. To find my own path, I guess."

Tidus got to his feet, surprising me. "Then go," he said firmly. "I'll talk to Wakka and see when the next boat to Luca will be."

"You… you want me to leave?" I asked, both hurt and startled.

"I had my story," Tidus said slowly. "It brought me to Spira. To you and Wakka and Lulu. To Yuna. We each have our own stories, but I feel like you've had to share with us for so long. First you helped me when we fought Sin. And then you helped Yuna when she was trying to find some meaning in her life. When was the last time you helped yourself? Did something for yourself?"

I nodded, "Thanks for understanding…"

He grinned, "Why do you think Yuna loves me so much?"

"It's the hair," I replied promptly. "Definitely the hair."

He ruffled my hair and chuckled. "Go get yourself packed. I'll talk to Wakka about that boat."

As I watched Tidus leave, I smiled. Yuna was my sister, my cousin, my friend. Her lover was the one who understood me the best, though. Maybe that's why we were both so drawn to Yuna. Because on the inside, we were the same, or at least close enough. So I would go find where I belonged, and have my story.

* * *

"You'll call often, right?" Yuna asked tearfully, hugging me for the sixth time.

I tightened my hold around her. I really hated good byes. "Don't worry, Yunie. We won't lose touch. I'll be gone a few months and then just when you're starting to get used to me not being around, there I'll be!"

With one arm still wrapped around Yuna, I looked at Tidus. "You take good care of her, okay? If something happens, call and I'll come running back."

Tidus chuckled and tugged me away from Yuna and into a hug. "Yuna will be safe with me. Promise. You just take care of yourself."

I wrapped my arms around the Zanarkand native and smiled. "I will. Got plenty of potions and remedys on me in case I need them." I dropped my voice so only he could hear me. "And when you finally get around to proposing to Yuna, I better be the first one you call."

He pulled back, his usually tanned face a deep red from embarrassment. "I, uh. Rikku!"

Pleased with myself, I skipped back and hiked my bag over one shoulder. "Take care, guys! Love you," I sang out, heading up the ramp of the ship.

This is it. My own adventure.

* * *

Luca was even busier than I remembered. Without any immediate threats pushing at the world, this city fell into a lazy appreciation of enjoying themselves. I wonder if this is what the world is coming to. If it is, then maybe Yuna and the rest of us hadn't done anyone any favors by getting rid of Sin.

Pushing my way through the crowds, I found a small hotel off the main drag. It was quiet, clean and more importantly, no one asked questions. I know I could have checked into any hotel in the city and gotten a hero's welcome. After all, I was a hero. Two-time hero, in fact. But I wasn't here for that. I wanted to get my thoughts together and figure out what I wanted to do.

Settling myself into my room, I kicked off my boots and lay back on my bed. So, where do I go from here? Luca was the southern most point on the continent, so I guess head North. Ironically, from here on out, it looks like I would be following the old summoner's trail. I guess that'll be a good start.

Pleased with this reasoning, I jumped to my feet so I could check my equipment. Yuna had insisted I take some of the garment grids and all of the dresspheres. I had protested but Yuna had very reasonably pointed out that she didn't need the protection of the spheres anymore but I most certainly did because I was the one taking a journey. I had grumbled about it, but I was actually touched that she cared that much about me to hand over all of the spheres from our journey together.

I carefully set the spheres I wanted to keep handy into the garment grid and equipped it as Shinra had taught us. But for the moment, I didn't see a need to equip a dressphere. Instead, I dug through my clothes and donned what seemed like an appropriate outfit for my first night out in Luca. A very fitted green tank top and short denim skirt combined with my trusty boots. I had removed the braids from my hair and brushed it back and just held it in place with its usual blue bandana.

I wanted to be me, but a revitalized me.

Stepping out into the streets, I walked in the general direction of the Blitzball stadium, shoving my hands into the pockets of my skirt. I was happy to be here, for this change. Dusk was starting to settle over Luca and the nightlife was coming alive. The part I was looking forward to. Humming to myself, I browsed through shop windows and in general, took my time. I had all of the time in the world, for once. No deadlines and no monsters out to destroy the world. It was kind of nice. I could understand why people enjoyed Luca so much. No pressures to do more than relax.

I was passing by a smaller side street when something tall, blond and donned in mostly black and red came at me quickly from around the corner. Before I had a chance to even get a look at the assailant's face, I was in his arms, pushed back up against a building's side and kissed.

I've been kissed before in my life, but let's face it, with my primary interest in machina and saving the world, plus my father being the leader of the Al Bhed, kissing and dating has never been high on my list of things to do. So when this stranger came out of no where and kissed me, my first instinct was to fight back. I was a hailed warrior for Spira's sake and no Sin begotten fiend was going to take advantage of me. I was just working myself up into a real fit when the kiss was over and there was some warbled sound of shrieking around me.

Shrieking? When had that started and why did it sound like it was under water? Were my eyes still closed from that kiss? Clearing my throat and forcing my eyes open I looked around me.

"How could you betray me like that!?" an attractive Al Bhed woman was screaming to the man in front of me. His back was to me so I couldn't see who it was. "I thought you loved me. _Oui pycdynt cuh uv yh Ulri_."

With my back still pressed up against the wall, the cold was slowly seeping through my clothes, but for some reason, I found it comforting. When had my body gotten so warm? Since no one was paying any attention to me, I was all to happy to just be the silent observer.

"How-how-how-how could you do that?" the woman was still ranting. "With that _ricco_!"

Woah, now wait a second. "I'm a _hussy_," I hissed, pushing myself off of the wall and taking an active part of this conversation.

The woman's eyes widened a bit when she saw exactly who she was talking about, but focused her attention back on the man. "Gippal?" Her lower lip trembled. "I thought I meant something to you."

Gippal? The leader of the Machine Faction? He's the one who just came up out of nowhere and gave me the best kiss of my life? Wait, did I just think that? Ugh.

The tall blond was indeed Gippal, who looked over his shoulder and gave me a cocky grin before focusing on the woman in front of him again. "I'm sorry, Muja, but it was really just a passing thing. You knew that from the beginning."

"But.. I _love_ you, Gippal," the woman named Muja replied. "Please?"

I cleared my throat, tired of being ignored. "Is anyone paying attention to me here? What the Ramm's name is going on?"

Before I could continue my tirade, Gippal shoved one gloved hand into my face, pushing me back. "Not now, _Bnaddo_," he said sternly.

Muja gave one more tear-filled look to Gippal, a mixture of dislike and reverence to me and then hurried down the street.

There was a full three second pause before Gippal let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

"Whew. Sorry about that, Cid's girl," Gippal said, finally looking back at me. "That one was ready to latch her claws into me and force me to walk down the aisle with her."

I blinked. Stared. Started to laugh hysterically. But wasn't I supposed to be mad at him for something? Oh yeah, for grabbing me in a strange city and kissing me all to get some other woman off of his case. "_Fryd dra ramm yna oui bimmehk rana, Gippal_?" I shouted.

"Easy, woman," Gippal said, raising his hands in supplication. "I didn't know it was you. I just needed a fast way out of that. Let me make it up to you by buying you guys dinner tonight."

"Don't you woma-" I broke off, thought about what he just said. "You guys?" I asked, confused.

Gippal gave me a funny look. "Yeah. Isn't Yuna with you, too? I figured the two of you were here doing whatever it is girls do when there's an Eternal Calm and no rampaging machine trying to kill us all."

Stop, think about it for a second, Rikku. Oh. "No, Yuna's back in Besaid with everyone else. I'm traveling on my own for a bit."

Now I was getting a skeptical look from Gippal. "You sure that's safe? What would your old man have to say about that one?"

I glared. "I did happen to help save the world. Twice. I think I can handle traveling around Spira on my own while things are relatively calm."

"Oh, I'm sure you did your part to help in those events but come on, Rikku, look at you," Gippal said with a pitying shake of his head. "You need someone to watch out for you. You're just a kid."

There went that twitch in my forehead. It always came out when I was talking to Gippal and I wanted to pummel him with something. Like a brick.

"What's wrong with me?" My hands came together into fists and I bounced up and down in place to hold in my anger. Ooo, just one punch, right in the nose. Then let him say I need someone to look out for me.

My reaction just seemed to make him even more amused. "Look, Cid's Girl. We grew up together so I tell you this because I care. Go home. If you keep going, there won't be anyone there to protect you when something bad happens."

"I-I… you…" My mouth was moving but the brain wasn't keeping up. "You _vesgemm_!"

Gippal tisked, "Such language, Cid's Girl," he said merrily. He ruffled my hair and then turned the corner and out of sight. "

Brain meet intelligent retorts. Intelligent retorts, meet brain. Can the two of you work together next time we have a situation so I'm not standing there looking like an idiot.

One last chance. I ran around the corner and shouted at Gippal's back. "I have a name that isn't Cid's Girl!"

* * *

I paced my hotel room, growling to myself. Who did he think he was? I had helped save the world. I didn't need someone there to protect me. I stopped to think about it. No, I had definitely been an asset to all of those battles. Well, maybe in the beginning I needed someone to help me out. Yuna did spend a lot of time using her white magic to heal wounds from stupid mistakes. But even Sir Auron probably needed help when he first started guarding Uncle Braska.

So what if my attacks weren't the strongest from the get go, or that I was the youngest and needed the most help. When we were staring Yu Yevon down, I stood on my own two feet. Mostly. But when Yuna needed a change, I was the one to encourage her to leave Besaid and find a new life. I was the one that made her a spherehunter. We traveled together but I didn't lean on her for support. In the fight with Vegnagun and Shuyin, I was there to support them. Without me, the world might have been blown up by now. Stupid Gippal for making me even worry about these things.

The world knew what I had done for them. Didn't they? Sure, they usually talked about High Summoner Yuna, but Yuna was kind of our mascot. People adored her. She was the selfless Princess of Spira. And Paine. She was the bridge that had been linking New Yevon and the Youth League for the past few months.

And me. Well… I stopped pacing and stared at the ceiling. Urgh. Gippal was right, wasn't he? I collapsed in a heap on the floor, still staring at the ceiling. I was a hindrance to everyone, and what's worse, a danger. Maybe I should go back to Besaid and live on my little cliff.

No. I'm Rikku, _tyshed_, and I wasn't going to let stupid Gippal make me turn away from my goals. I was going to have my story, and figure out where I belonged. Pack your bags, Rikku, it's time to get your butt in gear. Onward to Mi'hen Highroad!

_Translations: _

_**All translations were made with the help of Stefan Gagne's Al Bhed Translator**_

_Oui pycdynt cuh uv yh Ulri_. – _You bastard son of an Ochu_

_Ricco – hussy_

_Ramm – Hell_

_Bnaddo - Pretty_

_Fryd dra ramm yna oui bimmehk rana, Gippal? – What the hell are you pulling here, Gippal? _

_Vesgemm – Jackass_

_Tyshed - damnit_


	3. Intersections

**Author's Notes: Well, here we are with Chapter 2. I figured I should crank as much out now while the idea is fresh in my mind, rather than let it stew as I've done with previous fics. As the labels do indicate, this piece will include Gippal pretty heavily, and there might be some romance between my two favorite Al Bhed. If you've got any questions, lemme know, otherwise, enjoy this Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Oops. I forgot this before. No Final Fantasy belongs to me, they are the property of Square-Enix. The current plot, however, is of my own creation. And any characters I may add along the way. **

_Where You Find Home_

Chapter 2:

Intersections

I didn't remember Mi'ihen being this long. But then again, the last time I traveled the road, I had Yunie and Paine with me. Did I really rely on them so much that I wouldn't be able to do this on my own? I shook my head, long blond hair flying out behind me. Because I was traveling alone, I traveled in my Warrior dressphere.

Trudging down the mostly empty road made me miss my time with the Gullwings. Pops had made Brother and Buddy give up that little dream when he decided to rebuild home. Brother had been so angry, but yielded. Guess I'm not the only one trying to figure out where I belong exactly.

It was a slow journey and I started to lose light before Rin's Agency even came into sight. Moving off the main road, I set up a small camp, hunkering down by a fire with a grunt. I unequipped the sphere, letting my appearance go back to its normal look. Though, I suppose my new normal look didn't look like traditional Rikku.

I maintained the tight green tank top that bared my stomach and short denim skirt from my first evening in Luca. The scuffed combat boots also stayed. When working with machina, it might have made more sense to wear clothes that hid a little more but old habits die hard. My Pops hadn't wanted me to flaunt my body when I was younger so it just became as natural as breathing to wear something that would set his teeth on edge. Oh, Pops. Maybe I should give him a call soon. I almost missed the old man.

I frowned, drumming my fingers against my thigh while I waited for my dinner to finish cooking in the fire. Did everyone think I was a screw up? I thought back to when I left Besaid. Tidus had faith in me, but was Yuna's face lined with worry from the dangers or just my own incompetence?

Moving to my knees, I dragged out my commsphere, dialing in for Yuna. As I waited, I wondered if I was just being paranoid, or why I even cared so much what Gippal said. I'd known him since we were both kids back on Bikanel Island. As small children, we had shared a passion for machina that had led us to play together in the sands, looking for discarded pieces that we could turn into something bigger.

As puberty had set in for the both of us, things changed. His hormones kicked in and no longer saw me as a playmate but a girl with breasts. He'd stared a little but eventually got annoyed that a girl could still keep up with him when it came to machina. It led to a competition that lasted until he joined the Crimson Squad and I left to help protect the summoners trying to make pilgrimages.

My fingers tightened slightly around the commsphere while I still waited for it to connect me. He was a real jerk as a pre-teen. Looking down on me just because I was a girl. Wouldn't let me play with him anymore, saying I was too young or too fragile or too much or this or that. He was the one always putting me down, calling me Cid's Girl or Brother's baby sister.

Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, "Jerk!"

"…Rikku?"

The voice coming out of my commsphere made me shriek and send it flying a few feet in the opposite direction.

"Rikku? Are you okay?" Male and it sounded amused. Tidus.

Scrambling to my knees, I retrieved the commsphere and placed it to where I could have a good view of the other person, and they of me.

"Sorry about that," I said with a sheepish look. "My mind wandered a bit."

"Who's a jerk?" Tidus asked. There was a subtle warning under his light-hearted words. An honorary brother ready to protect his sister.

I smiled, hoping to calm the temper. As much fun as it might be to watch Tidus beat Gippal into the ground, it probably wouldn't help Spira when the High Summoner's lover attacked the leader of the Machine Faction.

"It was nothing, Is Yunie around?" I asked cheerfully. "I miss you guys already."

Tidus' expression indicated that he didn't want to let it go, but would. "She just went over to see Wakka, Lulu and Vidina. You doing okay out there on your own?"

My lips twitched downward, "Yeah, I'm fine." I paused, and steeled myself. "Do you think I'm helpless and get in everyone's way during a fight?"

"What? No, of course not," Tidus said sternly. "You were just as much of a help to us as I'm sure we were to you. To tell you the truth, I used to think I was the one slowing the group down with all of my questions and general ineptitude about Spira."

I relaxed a little. Tidus would never want to hurt me, but he also wouldn't lie. The assurance just made me think even less of Gippal.

"So where are you now? I can see that you're outside," Tidus asked, peering closer to the sphere.

"Mi'ihen Highroad. I didn't feel like trekking all the way to Rin's tonight," I admitted. "It's much slower when you're fighting monsters on your own, and without your friends."

There was a muffled voice in the background and Tidus' equally muffled reply as he stuck up a hand to block out viewing and hearing. Then… a loud voice that normally belonged to my mild, sweet, quiet cousin.

"Rikku! How are you doing?" Yuna asked, her round face appearing over Tidus' shoulder as she wrestled to remove his hand. "I miss you . Can you come home?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Sorry, Yunie, but I still want to roam on my own for a bit. You have Tidus to keep you company, even though I know he's not as entertaining as I am."

"Hey!" Tidus grumbled in the background.

"You look sad," Yuna intoned softly. She hugged the blond Blitzballer gently before he nodded and got to his feet.

"I'll chat with you later, Rikku. Keep calling!" Tidus said cheerfully before he disappeared.

"There, some privacy," my cousin said. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"Yunie…" I shook my head again. "There's nothing wrong."

The mild manners of Yuna were slowly disappearing and I was seeing the more active and for some people, deadly side. "Don't lie to me."

She was way too perceptive. "You remember Gippal, right?" Duh, of course she remembered Gippal. High Summoner Yuna and leader of the Machine Faction. Smart one, Rikku.

All Yuna did was nod, listening attentively.

"I ran into him in Luca and he said some stuff," I muttered. Thinking about how I sounded, it made me even more embarrassed to have this conversation. "Did you think I got in your way, Yunie? On your pilgrimage or with the Gullwings?"

To my surprise, and slight annoyance, Yuna laughed. "Of course you got in my way, Rikku," she said affectionately. "But I think that was your point, wasn't it? You kept throwing every obstacle that you could find in the way of my reaching Zanarkand." Her expression smoothed over and she gave me a serious, penetrating look. "But as a teammate and a friend, you were always there for me, always supported me. I wouldn't worry too much about Gippal. I know that he's been stressed from all of the things going on around here."

I blinked. "Things? What's going on?"

This time, Yuna looked away. "Well… I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to worry. The Al Bhed have been having some internal conflicts. About half of the people are rallying around Uncle Cid and his ideas for Home. The other half support Gippal and the direction he's been leading the people. I, like Baralai and Nooj, worry that we could be facing a racial war if they aren't careful."

I stared at the commsphere, shaking my head. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Pops, or Brother or anyone?"

"You've had so much on your mind, Rikku…" Yuna started. "You're trying to find yourself, and I wouldn't let anyone tell you because I worried you'd feel obligated to go and help Uncle Cid instead of doing what was right for you."

"But, Yunie…"

"No. You've saved the world twice," Yuna scolded. "You don't need to do more. Just be watchful. Right now, they're just exchanging words. If something serious were to happen, I'd let you know immediately. I promise, Rikku. It's not bad. Focus on yourself right now."

I sighed, torn between my worry and my own needs. "Thanks, Yuna… but let me know if something happens. I wanna be there for my Pops."

I said my goodbyes to Yuna, Tidus and then Wakka and Lulu who Tidus shoved into the picture. It was good to see them all again, and I really did miss them, but at the same time, I was glad they were tucked away on Besaid and I was out here, really having a chance to explore things in my own way.

* * *

Maybe it was a little stupid to decide to explore the entirety of the Old Road. It was a long walk down and then an even longer walk back. I plopped, legs splayed, on the grass as I took in a deep breath. Changing my dressphere over to Thief to enhance my reflexes, I relaxed. It was the sphere I was the most comfortable in, having been designed off of me. Sometimes it felt like you were wearing someone else's skin in those spheres.

I lay in the grass, watching the clouds and wondering about lunch when the ground shook behind me. Hopping to my feet, I swore creatively in both the standard tongue and Al Bhed. While I hadn't been paying attention, a Chocobo Eater had crept up and blocked my only way out of the Old Road that seemed to be shrinking in size.

As I was hastily trying to decide what dressphere to change to, the Eater came at me with its large arms swinging, sending me back into a tree. I hit my head hard and came down with a bone-cracking thud. Pain swam in my eyes before relocating itself to my torso. Each breath felt like it was burning its way down my lungs.

"Shit," I wheezed out, settling for the Black Mage sphere, which would allow me to attack without as much movement. I felt the change, and concentrated on gathering what strength I had into rapid-fire Firaga spells.

I threw a hi-potion, which kept me on my feet seconds before the Eater came at me again, bellowing its rage and trying to take off my head with its attack. I ducked at the last second, stagger-limping down the road.

I knew I was boxing myself in, making it less likely that someone would hear my dilemma and come help but for the first time, I actually felt fear when going into a battle. I was going to die.

"Get back, Rikku!" a voice shouted, and I didn't need to be told twice, moving back as far as I could, until I was pressed up against the back edge of the road, sinking to the ground. Why do people make dead-end roads anyway?

I started putting all of my energy into one final spell that might take the damn creature out of the battle when something tall, blond and dressed in mostly red and black came swooping down, firing off his large machina weapon at the Eater. It went down, moaning its pain and defeat.

Great. Of all the people that could help me out, why did it have to be him?

"Rikku, are you okay?" Gippal actually sounded concerned as he knelt beside where I had fallen. "Speak to me."

"Gip…" I was trying to think of something nice to say without sounding like I thought he was right about his accusations. But then I saw movement behind him and unleashed the Flare spell that I had had waiting. This time the Chocobo Eater really did go down, and stayed down.

"You're welcome," I said as tartly as I could manage through the pain.

Gippal looked surprised and something passed over his face faster than I could read before he gave me that irritatingly familiar cocky grin of his. "Wow, Cid's Girl, you really know how to look out for yourself," he said sarcastically, gesturing to the way I was clutching my ribs as tightly as I could, pain etched on my face.

"_Cdivv ed ib y Tnyga'c ycc_," I muttered, wincing as I tried to readjust myself further away from Gippal's one staring green eye.

Gippal tsked but remained didn't say anything as he pushed my hands aside. "Can you remove the dressphere? It'll make it easier to examine you without all of the boosted stats those things add on."

I nodded, taking a deep breath before I unequipped the sphere.

It's a funny thing, pain. Because of the dresspheres, we don't feel pain in the same way, just like we didn't feel it when we wore types of armor to protect us. Whatever technology Shinra had put into the spheres and the grids lessened pain, ensured that we wouldn't go down too quickly. It was a perfect answer for battles, but also annoying because when you did get hurt, you had a harder time identifying with distorted pain. It was why you always had to drop the sphere before being checked out. Pain can lie.

As soon as my attire was just Rikku, and I was just Rikku, the real pain set in. I'd forgotten how much that transition back hurt when you were injured.

Sitting on the ground, sobbing from the pain, Gippal just held me as his fingers examined my injuries.

"I don't think you have a concussion, but definitely some broken ribs and possibly internal damage," he muttered. "Here, drink this potion. _Tysh_, I wish I had something stronger on me."

The pain was making me feel woozy, unbalanced, and the potion only helped cut back the pain a little. I think I needed a couple hundred elixirs to feel like my normal self. I felt myself slowly being lifted by a pair of warm arms and I shivered. My shirt and skirt didn't really offer much protection from the cold. I tried to look around, but my head drooped.

"Gippal…" I murmured, but before I could get anything else out, the world went black.

* * *

"_You're going to wear a hole in my floor. She'll be fine." _

"_You don't know that!" _

"_Calm yourself. She just needs rest. I assure you that she will come out of this just fine." _

"_And what if she doesn't?" _

"_Has anyone ever told you that you have such a bright, sunny disposition when someone you care about is in danger?" _

"_I don't _care_, I'm worried." _

"_My mistake." _

"_There's enough happening in the world right now without Cid's daughter winding up dead. How will that look, especially if it came out that I'm the one who brought her for help? People might think that's just a bit suspicious. To say nothing of what the old man will do to me." _

"_She will be fine." _

"_Will she?" _

"_Gippal…" _

Gippal? Why was Gippal anywhere near me? And why was everything covered in blackness. I should change into my Blackmage sphere and light a fire spell. It would give me a little light. But wait, it doesn't even feel like anything is equipped. Why do I feel weird?

"_Rikku, come on… you've gotta wake up." _

"_Miss Rikku, can you hear us?" _

"_Rikku?" _

"_Rikku." _

"_Rikku!" _

"Rikku!"

"D'wha?"

"Oh, thank Spira, you're awake."

"How are you feeling, Miss Rikku?"

There were too many voices pounding in my head, including my own, for me to make sense of everything that had been going on. My eyes slowly came into focus and to my surprise, the first face I saw was Gippal's. I tried to remember what had happened, but none of it was coming out very well. Gippal was there, and the giant Chocobo Eater. I was hurt, definitely remember that. Did… did Gippal bring me here, to see that I was okay? How long ago had it been? A day, a week, a month? Was Yuna worried sick because I hadn't spoken to her in a while.

"Rikku?" That was definitely Gippal. The uncertainty and worry surprised me.

"Yes, I'm Rikku," I rasped out. "And you're the _nybdun tihk_ standing in my light."

Gippal turned slightly but I could still see the relieved grin on his tanned face. "Yep, Rikku's definitely back with us."

The other face and voice entered my vision. It was Rin. "How are you, Miss Rikku? Your injuries were quite bad but with a mixture of magic and potions, you will be just fine."

"How long…?" I asked weakly, still having trouble with my voice. That wasn't a good sign.

Gippal hesitated. "The attack was about two weeks ago. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last few days, though this is the first time you've been really coherent."

I just lay back. Even though I felt better than I had before, my head still throbbed and there was an ache in my side. "I guess you were right then." I couldn't keep the bitterness from creeping into my voice.

"About?" Gippal asked, leaning closer to see my face.

"That I can't do anything for myself," I replied. "We've defeated Chocobo Eaters before, but when on my own, I almost get killed."

Gippal smiled and to my surprise, squeezed my hand. "Don't you forget, you're the one that had the killing blow. I'd already dropped my weapon and turned my back."

Rin shifted in the background, breaking whatever it was that had been going on between Gippal and me. I blushed and pulled back as much as possible, focusing my attention on the proprietor. "How long do you think I'll be here for?"

Rin stopped to consider the question. "If you continue to rest and recover at this rate, I'd imagine you should be set for the road in the next week or so. Your injuries were severe, Miss Rikku, but not life-threatening."

I sighed. Another week in bed. I was supposed to be finding my place in the world, not keeping my ass in bed.

Gippal laughed, "Don't look so down. Another week in bed will do you some good. Now you get some more rest," he ordered, playfully tucking the quilt up around my small form.

I snarled at him. Not that it did a whole lot, besides amuse both Gippal and Rin.

"Be good, Cid's Girl, and maybe I'll bring you some chocolate tonight," Gippal teased, turning to leave the room.

I snarled again, but this time with a grin refusing to leave my lips.

* * *

I teetered precariously across the grassy hill, my eyes fixed on the horizon. I wanted to watch the sun set. After weeks stuck inside, I really just wanting fresh air, and some privacy. It was embarrassing enough having Rin try to fuss over me, who was a lifelong friend of my Pop's, but Gippal was even worse.

I don't think I'd ever seen that side of him before. Made me think that maybe we could be friends.

Sitting in the grass made me feel better, though I was still walking with a slight limp, and too much movement made my side hurt. Even with magic and potions, some things took more time to heal properly, or so Rin took every opportunity to tell me. If I'd rushed the healing, sure I would have been moving more quickly, but it would have made the likelihood of another break, and even more severe, all the more likely. So the question became, did I want to heal slow but safe, or rapid but with a higher risk of permanent injury.

I adjusted my position as I pulled out my commsphere, dialing in for Yuna. I hadn't spoken to her in some time, and I knew she was going to be angry with that.

Once, twice, then connected.

"Rikku!" my cousin had her face pressed as close to the sphere as she could manage, giving me that look with her dual colored eyes. It was a mixture of anger, relief and annoyance.

I leaned back, clearing my throat. "Hiya, Yunie," I said meekly.

"Where have you been? Spira is falling apart and…" her voice caught for a moment. "Rikku, you need to return to Besaid. The situation has escalated to the point that I don't think you'll be safe traveling on your own."

I blinked, running my fingers through my wild blond hair. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

Yuna caught her lower lip between her teeth, a pained expression on her face. "It's Uncle Cid…"

"Pops?" I cut in. "Is he alright? Was there an accident at Home?"

"Rikku," Yuna implored. "Uncle Cid… well…" She stopped and I could see her visably straightening herself into the High Summoner instead of a grieving niece. "The Machine Faction kidnapped Uncle Cid and they're after you and Brother next."

_Translations: _

_Cdivv ed ib y Tnyga'c ycc – Stuff it up a Drake's ass_

_Tysh – damn_

_Nybdun tihk – Raptor dung_


	4. Unexpected Allies

**Author's notes: So apparently I wrote this chapter and then forgot about posting it. Very bright move on my part… anyway, sorry this has taken eons to put up but I did make it extra long and I'm hopeful to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square-Enix. Original character and plot belong to me. **

_Where You Find Home_

_Chapter 3:_

_Unexpected Allies_

My jaw dropped. "Are you sure, Yunie?" I asked, rubbing at my side, taking comfort in the ache it produced.

"I wish I weren't, but it is true. I'm in Bevelle with Baralai and Nooj, trying to calm the situation," Yuna replied. "I want you to return to Besaid. Wakka and Lulu will be there to protect you."

I shook my head, "Yuna, how do you know it was the Machine Faction? It can't be… Gippal wouldn't ever do something like that. I _know_ Gippal. We grew up together." It didn't make sense. Why would Gippal take care of me if he was behind a kidnapping of my Pops? Especially if he was planning on taking me next. I pressed my lips together, willing some grand truth into my head.

Yuna tucked her short brown hair behind her ear, sighing. "It was four days ago. There was a large explosion at Home, followed immediately by an attack by several Al Bhed. From the details we've managed to put together, they went directly for Uncle Cid. Several people were killed." Her hands twisted together in a nervous fashion. "Rikku, please come back. Brother has already been taken into hiding, to protect him, but it worries me that you are out on your own."

"Four days ago…" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head again. "Yuna, it couldn't have been the Machine Faction. Gippal was here four days ago."

"Gippal?" Yuna frowned. "Where are you, Rikku? You could be in danger. Baralai and Nooj agree that Gippal needs to come forth for questioning in relation to the kidnapping, even if they're denying the evidence pointing to him."

"But Yunie…" I protested. "This is Gippal. He helped us defeat Vegnagun. He fought with Nooj, Baralai and Paine in the Crimson Squad. Even if Pops and him were having difficulties, he wouldn't ever go so far as to kidnap. If Baralai and Nooj believe him, why don't you?"

Yuna gave me a hard look. "Rikku. I'm sending an airship for you. Where are you." This time, it wasn't a question. It was an order from the High Summoner, and unofficial leader of Spira.

"Just south of the Calm Lands," I lied.

"Stay there. Someone will be there to pick you up shortly," Yuna ordered. "I'll see you soon."

The Comm went dead after that and I just stared at the small piece of machina. This couldn't really being happening. My Pops kidnapped. No matter what evidence Yuna may have had in her bag, I couldn't, wouldn't, believe that Gippal or the Machine Faction was behind it. Sure, our people had been split into two groups, but we were all united in the goal of finding a place to be. Gippal respected Pops, even if he did get annoyed by him. But then again, who didn't get a little annoyed by my old man after a while. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Rin says dinner will be up soon," Gippal called, swaggering his way out of the Inn. He always had that carefree walk, even in uncertain times. It was like he was challenging the world to be bad enough to make him care.

"Cid's Girl?" He asked, noting my silence. He frowned and moved in closer to me. Over the past week, since I'd woken up, we'd developed a nice friendship, but now I had to wonder for what purpose. Had he just been using me?

My gaze was accusatory as I looked up at Gippal. He stopped, looking uncertain.

"Rikku?"

"I just talked to Yuna," I said slowly. "She's currently in Bevelle."

Gippal cocked his head to the side, folding his hands behind his head. "What takes the High Summoner to Bevelle? Baralai and Nooj going at it again?"

My look hardened. "Why are you here, Gippal? Shouldn't you be off planning the Machine Faction's next kidnapping? Or maybe you've already laid the foundation for it?" I motioned to my own fragile body that still couldn't handle long distances yet.

"What are you talking about?" Gippal asked, annoyance flickering across his features. "Sometimes you talk in riddles, Cid's Girl."

"_Tysh oui yht ouin frunehk sudran_," I shouted, jumping to my feet. "Where is my father?"

"Cid?" Gippal scratched the cheek, just below the eye patch. "Uh… I guess he's out on Bikanel Island or something." His uncertainty and puzzlement made me stop for a second.

"Yuna says that he was kidnapped four days ago," I said as evenly as I could manage. "Would you or the Machine Faction happen to know anything about that?"

I saw the moment he realized what I was accusing him of, and to my surprise, I also saw the hurt in that one spiraling green eye that marked our people.

"Even if the Machine Faction has been having difficulties with Cid, do you really think I'm the type of leader that would order his kidnap?" Gippal asked quietly. "Or would do you and Brother harm? May Sin swallow me whole, Rikku, I grew up with you two. Admired the way Cid gathered all of us together, giving us Home. That's what I wanted to give the Machine Faction. A different type of home."

I was quiet, unsure how to reply. "If you didn't take him, then who did?" I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold. Who _did_ take Pops?" Thinking about it, the list was endless. Al Bhed haters. Those against a new Home. Those who wanted to harm Yuna. Those who just liked to cause chaos.

Gippal was staring toward the sunset, hands tightened into fists. "You'll be okay on your own now, right?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side. "I was always fine on my own, but yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"I need to get back to Djose Temple, and the Faction," Gippal replied. "I'm their leader, after all, and apparently we're in the hotspot right now. Besides, I need to find Cid and prove that my group had nothing to do with it."

"You're leaving?" It surprised me that it actually bothered me. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain. "I'll go with you. I wanna find dear old Dad, and figure out who's trying to screw with our lives."

Gippal laughed, shaking his head. "Do you know how bad it would look if the world saw me traveling with you right now? It'd pretty much confirm that we took Cid since we're now carting around Cid's little girl." He reached over, ruffling my hair. "Besides, you still need more time to recover."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're not going to treat me like some dumb little kid. I've saved the world, and now I'm gonna save Pops. Just you try and stop me."

Gippal scratched his chin, eying me speculatively. "You sure are cute when you're all fired up about something," he noted offhandedly. It was enough, though, to make my cheeks turn bright red.

"Well then," I said, clearing my throat. "Does this mean I can come with you? I have to help my Father. Please?" I hopped in front of Gippal, hands clasped in front of me. "Please?"

He sighed, but nodded. "Alright. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but yeah, maybe I can learn a thing or two from you. Okay, Cid's Girl, pack your stuff. We'll get a hover to Djose and figure out how exactly to solve this little mystery."

X X X

I watched Gippal out of the corner of my eye as we cruised down the Djose Road. He'd called me cute. In all of my time traveling, I don't think anyone's ever called me cute, or it was someone that I really cared what they thought about me. Wait, when did I start caring about what Gippal thought about me? I grew up with him, so I guess that's it. Because we've known each other for so long, it makes me care about his opinion. And he thinks I'm cute!

Even though I've always worn flashy clothing that made Pops grit his teeth when he saw me, I'd never really been interested in men, or at least beyond a passing look. The first time I met Tidus, I knew that we connected in some special way, but he's more like a brother, sometimes even more of a brother than Brother. He was the first, and last. My first love has always to family and machina.

I'd never had a boyfriend. Not a serious boyfriend, anyway, and the kiss I'd shared with Gippal in Luca had been the best one. So what did that mean for me, especially when he apparently thought I was cute. My brow furrowed in deep thought, and Gippal leaned over to nudge me.

"Hey, stop worrying," he chided. "We're gonna find Cid and kick every ass that gets in our way."

I smiled at the words, but inside felt a stab of guilt. Here my poor Pops was kidnapped, and I was thinking about a boy and some kiss. Could I be any more inconsiderate?

"Why do the Machine Faction and the people from Home fight with each other?" I asked, pressing my lips together. "It doesn't make sense to me. Aren't we all looking for the same thing?"

Gippal shook his head, leaning back in his seat as the breeze from the moving hover swept through his blond hair. "The Faction isn't trying to pick a fight from the Homers, but we don't want to fall under their jurisdiction. It comes down to basic freedom, Rikku. If we accept Cid and the Homers rule over us, then we aren't free."

"Then why don't you do something?" I asked, lips twitching from irritation. I'd never really cared or understood politics, even if Pops reveled in it.

Gippal chuckled, "That's what we were trying to do, before Cid got kidnapped, anyway," he replied. "I'm not planning on starting a war over something this trivial. I don't think Cid would let it get to that point either. There's a third party that we don't know about, I think, that's trying to tweak the strings to throw Spira back into chaos."

As we sped along, I leaned back, the back of my head resting against Gippal's arm, which he had draped over the seat. It was comfortable, sitting with him – very relaxing.

"But haven't we all suffered enough with Sin and then Vegnagun?" I complained. I know exactly what my family had suffered under both terrors, and the scars that we all still carried because of it.

Gippal chuckled, "Yeah, well for some people, the word 'enough' has no meaning for them. Even if we take care of whatever happens now, there will always be something else. There's no such thing as a happily ever after."

"That's a rather pessimistic view on things," I grumbled, sitting up to eye Gippal more closely. He looked serious. More than that, he looked tired, and saddened by the revelation.

"Pessimistic it may be, but it's also the truth," Gippal responded. "Yuna has told me about Seymour and his desire to destroy Spira with Sin. Maybe there won't always be Seymours, but there are always going to be those aspiring to be like him, for their own reason. Grief and strain do funny things to us."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe it, but I knew it in my heart. Of course it was true, I'd seen it happen. For whatever reason, people just can't be happy with what they had going for them, so they decided to destroy everything instead of just slipping into the night on their own.

The wind ruffled my hair as we continued to speed along. When I'd been traveling with Yuna, we'd always walked the road, by Yunie's insistence. How else would we get exercise, she'd point out. Just thinking about it made me miss my cousin, and everyone else back in Besaid. Was everyone else all right or was this just an Al Bhed problem?

"So do you have a plan yet?" I asked hesitantly, twisting my fingers together. "For Pops, that is."

Gippal looked over at me, and his arm slipped down off of the seat's back and onto my shoulders. "I figure head out to Bikanel Island with a select few and see what we can dig up. Talk to Baralai and Nooj, make sure they understand I had nothing to do with this."

I frowned, "When I talked to Yuna, she sounded pretty convinced that it was you," I said slowly. "So I'm guessing whatever evidence they found, it pointed pretty clearly to the Machine Faction. But I think Baralai and Nooj are on your side. It's torn, even in Bevelle."

"Circumstantial evidence, so far," Gippal replied, waving a hand. "Baralai and Nooj know me. They wouldn't really think I did something like this. It goes against everything I've always stood for, and they know it."

I leaned closer to Gippal, "Do… you think Pops is okay?" I asked slowly. "Whoever took him wouldn't hurt him, right?"

Gippal gave me a gentle squeeze, "May Bahamut help whoever tries to hurt Cid," he said dryly. "I'm sure he's going to be fine. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he shows back up in another few days, with the kidnappers turning themselves in, just to get away from him."

I laughed, feeling a sudden twist in my heart. I really was worried about that old man. I shifted to look up at Gippal, to offer him my thanks in reassuring me but the words caught in my throat. The way he was watching me made my heart jump in a completely different way. There was tenderness there, and worry.

"Gip…" I murmured, and I felt my lips parting in anticipation of a kiss. I hadn't forgotten the last one he'd given me, and even thinking about it now made my body tremble slightly.

Gippal's free hand came up, brushing very lightly against my skin. The soft leather of his gloves made goose bumps rise on my arms.

Before our lips could brush together, the movement of the hovercraft slowed and then came to a halt as we came up on the bridge leading to Djose Temple. We both pulled back and my cheeks burned with color.

Looking uncomfortable, Gippal jumped out of the craft, waving to our driver.

"_Dryhgc_," he called before turning back to me, offering me a hand out of the craft. "Come on, Cid's Girl, we've got a civil war to avert."

I scowled at the return to my nickname but took his hand and hopped out of the craft, gritting my teeth as the jump jarred the slowly knitting bones. At Gippal's concerned look, I waved it off with a jaunty grin. "You protect the Machine Faction's reputation and I'll save the world again. It's a little hobby of mine."

Gippal chuckled and dropped my hand. "Let's get up to the temple and see what's happening so far," he said, striding forward at such a quick pace I had to run every few steps to keep up, which did nothing to help the ache in my side, but I wasn't about to admit a weakness to him. If he thought I was too weak, he would force me to stay behind with that look of his.

I looked around the linked bridges that led up to Djose Temple and frowned. Because of what had happened, I guess I expected more people to be loitering, either protesting the Machine Faction or trying to snoop out some information. Instead, it was completely dead, and that worried me far more for some reason.

"Uh… is it always this quiet around here?" I asked.

Gippal shook his head, "No, but I figure they've been trying to keep the crowds away, just for our own safety and protection of the Temple."

I bobbed my head up and down, still unable to shake my uneasy feeling. As we walked, I equipped my Thief dressphere, shifting into my traditional battle attire. I hadn't used any spheres or grids since the accident, to give my body time to heal the natural way, but what was the point of magic and advanced technology if it wasn't going to be used. My body had had plenty of time to heal, and now the technology could support it until it reached one hundred percent. I knew there were dangers, but this was a dangerous time. Repeat accidents healed solely with magic left a body weaker and weaker until it became so fragile that it could be permanently injured. I had done significant damage to myself during my journeys, which is why Rin had wanted me to heal as naturally as possible, even if it did slow me up, but now was not the time for that nonsense.

As we crossed the last bridge and moved down the incline, toward the Temple, several Al Bhed swarmed toward us, their worried gazes focused almost exclusively on Gippal. A tall woman who was almost on par with Gippal for height approached, stopping about a foot off from us, throwing a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a rich, husky voice that made me frown. It was warm, filled with a caressing sensuality that was focused entirely on the Faction leader.

"Lynnea," Gippal responded with a smile. "_I_ am fine. But only until Baralai and Nooj decide to come after me and we have a little chat about Cid's whereabouts. Then it could get a little nasty if they decide to play hardball."

I cleared my throat, shifting from side to side, fingering the daggers I kept sheathed at my side. I wondered if I could see just how honed they were against Lynnea's well-curved frame. I wasn't sure what exactly made me dislike this woman, but I refused to like her.

Gippal turned to me at my noises and nudged me forward. "Rikku will be helping us out with the investigation into Cid's kidnapping. What better way to smooth a path than to have his kid on our side. Lyn, will you see that she gets a room in the complex?"

"_Oac_, Gippal."

I turned to match stride with the other woman as she gestured to me, hiking my pack higher on my shoulder. I figured I had just been dismissed by Gippal and wasn't about to stick around if I wasn't wanted or needed.

Lynnea led me in silence toward the Temple, keeping a steady pace. It was obvious she liked to keep a brisk pace but had toned it down out of politeness. Even at that pace, however, it hurt my side and it took a lot of self-control to not let the pain affect my breathing or let a flicker of expression cross my face.

"You were once Lady Yuna's Guardian?" Lynnea asked quietly, turning to study me. To my surprise, her eyes weren't the swirling green of our people, but an ice blue. It was so… human. Despite the clothes, accent and coloring that marked her as Al Bhed, the eyes hinted at a mixed heritage, like Yuna had been. I couldn't quite hide my surprise, but didn't comment, instead just nodding in response to the question.

"Yeah, I joined Yuna on her pilgrimage when she reached the Moonflow," I replied. "And protected her from then on out. It's what family does for each other."

Lynnea frowned, twisting her whole upper body now to look at me. "But weren't you a part of the group that was kidnapping the summoners to prevent them from completing their pilgrimage?" she continued. "Putting millions of lives in danger in the process?"

Now I scowled, hands tightening around the hilts of my daggers. I wouldn't actually draw them on her – I don't think anyway – but it was a comforting feeling. "We did what we thought was best, but when I crossed paths with Yuna, I knew it would be better to guard her as she traveled. I never would have let her die."

Lynnea made a soft noise of disbelief, but just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you think the summoners had the right to choose for themselves whether they sacrificed themselves or not? You and Cid kidnapped innocent men and women just because you didn't agree with Yevon."

The accusations made my shoulders twitch. Sure, I'd gotten a lot of it from people, but never from an Al Bhed. They understood, if nothing else, that what Yevon was doing was wrong. Using the summoners for their own personal gain. But this woman…

"Does it matter now?" I pointed out. "Sin is gone. Yunie brought about the Eternal Calm and then saved the world again against Vegnagun."

Lynnea scowled at me, only increasing her pace to lead me down a side corridor. We were moving into a new addition to the temple. It left behind the traditional look of a Yevon holy place, and had more of the Al Bhed practicality when it came to both design and décor.

"This is our new wing," Lynnea supplied. "We just finished construction shortly after Vegnagun. It mostly houses members of the Machine Faction, but we also have offices and work rooms. It was set up on a very large scale, and if needed we could support the majority of the Al Bhed population if people didn't mind squishing together. It also has the hanger, where we keep our airships."

Despite the smugness in Lynnea's voice, I was interested in what she was saying. I had known Gippal was trying to create a more permanent home at the Temple, but this was more than I had expected. The ground floor that we were entering was nicely decorated in sandy colors reminiscent of Bikanel Island. I wanted to explore, but instead kept stride with my guide.

"The majority of our workers who live here full time live in the communal area," Lynnea was saying, gesturing off to the right. "We have several dormitories for both men and women. Each dorm holds about fifty people, and we have four for each sex. Beyond that, for the senior staff and any visitors, we have private rooms available. Some of the senior staff choose to stay in the dorms, but others prefer having a bit of privacy and a place to think and make plans."

I continued to look around me, amazed at what Gippal had accomplished in the small time given to him. "So where will I be staying?" I asked, half expecting her to toss me into a dorm and leave me there.

Lynnea glanced over at me, twitched a golden brow and then came to a halt in front of a door. "You'll be in this room for your stay with us. Everything will hopefully be to your satisfaction. Gippal saves this suite for his special guests." There was a slight inflection in the way she spoke, so subtle that I couldn't even put my finger on what made me scowl. She was hinting at something so smoothly that it was impossible to really figure out how she was insulting me. "Dinner will be promptly at six. I'll make sure someone comes to show you the way to the dining hall."

I gave a curtsy, "Thank you, Lynnea," I said sweetly. "You've been too kind."

I opened the door and let it slide shut again before she could respond. Leaning against the solid frame, I looked around the room and let out a low whistle. Gippal didn't skimp when it came to guests, I noticed. Hidden within this sparse fortress of an Al Bhed home was an oasis of luxury and comfort.

The floors were hardwood, covered with thick rugs from Besaid. In the first room was a plush sofa and a few overstuffed chairs arranged for relaxed meetings on one end, and on the other was a table with two chairs for meals or more formal business. I crossed the room to the other doorway and entered the bedroom area. Centered in the middle of the spacious room was a large bed that could easily sleep four, flanked on both sides by polished end tables.

Without even meaning to, I was very impressed by what I saw, and if these were the accommodations, I could see myself staying for quite a while. I returned to what I dubbed the living area and flopped down on the sofa, legs hanging over the armrest. My hands gently came up and touched the area where my ribs had broken and grimaced. I knew that I shouldn't but I changed my dressphere to white mage and let a curaga spell flow from my fingertips, easing my pain.

By letting my body become used to relying on the magic, it would only make things worse in the end, but I needed to be at my strongest for what was coming. Something was warning me of danger, and even at my best, I wasn't sure if it would be enough.

X X X

The persistent knocking on the door woke me from the groggy sleep I had been enjoying on the sofa. I jerked my head up, the rest of my body following much slower. While taking my nap, I had unequipped my dressphere, and the pain was back, radiating through my body in heated waves. I hissed in pain, but managed to shout out, "_Lusa eh_," for whoever was outside. I don't remember ever locking the door, so I figured they could get in on their own. Pleased with my reasoning, I closed my eyes, resting my head back on the sofa.

"Still hurting?" The voice was deep, concerned, but also playful. It was a voice I had grown used to over the past few weeks, and taken comfort in. Gippal.

I pried open one eye and just gave him a dirty look. "I feel just dandy," I muttered, pushing back my blond mop that was a tangled mess.

Gippal looked amused, the bastard. "Well, I just wanted to come fetch you for dinner, but you don't really look like you could make it through a meal. Why don't I get some food and bring it back for you? You'll have a couple more days to rest and heal before we leave for Bikanel. Lyn's gotta get our supplies together for the trip. Who knows how long we'll be gone, chasing clues."

"Food sounds good," I said, bobbing my head as best I could from my position. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. You've got a lot to take care of before we go, after all. Have you talked to Baralai and Nooj yet? Or Yuna?"

Gippal's hand was resting gently against my shoulder, bare skin to skin for once, and I shifted closer to it. "I just got off the Comm with Paine. She's annoyed with everything that's going on, but said she'd keep Baralai, Nooj and Yuna distracted for the time being. They're not willing to listen to me at the moment, apparently, unless I come to Bevelle and turn myself in. They have their own problems, trying to keep all of Spira from coming after the Al Bhed."

That got my brain moving. "Why would Spira be coming after the Al Bhed?" I asked. "Pop being taken is an internal issue. Shouldn't have anything to do with them, right?" I paused, thinking. "No, there's more going on here than just us, isn't there?"

"It appears that there are a number of people from all sides trying to stir up that old _cred_ about us being an inferior race," Gippal said with a scowl. "We're apparently just barbarians that like to kill. This new Al Bhed-hating group is causing quite a stir in Spira and even if we prevent an Al Bhed Civil War, we could be looking at a Spiran war just for our survival."

I groaned, "It sounds too easy, but hasn't anyone thought that maybe this group is who took Pop? It's like lopping the head off a chocobo."

Gippal nodded, toying lightly with one blond strand. "I mentioned that to Paine and she promised to make some inquiries but I don't think dealing with politics is her thing. She also mentioned that you might want to contact Yuna at some point soon. Your cousin is extremely worried about you. Took all of Paine and Tidus's skill to keep her from taking off to track you down herself."

A flash of guilt ran through me and I propped myself up on my elbows, eying Gippal up and down. "If I let Yuna know where I am, she's going to have everyone out trying to bring me in to Bevelle, just to make sure I don't get hurt." I glanced down at my chest, "A little late to avoid getting hurt so might as well keep doing what I'm doing."

There was an affectionate irritation in Gippal's look that made my tummy flip. "You go ahead and clean yourself up and I'll get some food." He leaned in, his hand gently cradling my cheek for a moment. "I need you well, Rikku."

I couldn't make my mouth work properly, getting any words out before Gippal rose and quietly let himself out of my room. My heart was pounding and I felt like I was trembling from the sudden surge of emotions overflowing my body. I rose slowly, grunting a bit and took a few steps toward the bedroom door when I heard murmured voices outside. Curiosity got the better of me and I shuffled over, pressing my ear against the door to listen.

"…like her, don't you?" The voice was accusatory. Lynnea.

"Jealous, Lyn?" Gippal replied, chuckling.

"Hardly. I just think you need to be more careful. She's a danger to our whole operation. I don't even know why you brought her here."

"She's Cid's little girl. I think she has the right to be a part of the investigation to find her father."

There was a pause and I had to fight my urge to open the door to see what was happening in that barren hallway.

Lynnea laughed, a husky throb in her already sensual voice. "You're using her as bait, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never put Rikku in danger."

My heart beat a little faster at Gippal's words.

"Maybe not on purpose," Lynnea agreed. "But you're going to be dangling her presence out in Bikanel for anyone who may want to try and take her out. You're just using her to try and find out who's behind all of this, and why they're using the Machine Faction."

At Gippal's silence, my heart started to beat even faster, and I found myself holding my breath, waiting for his denial. Unfortunately, it didn't come, only Lynnea continuing to speak.

"Just remember, Gippal, she's not one of us. You should be careful around her."

"I know that, Lynnea. Now's not the time to discuss that, however. Come with me while I get food…"

Their footsteps started to retreat and I leaned my back against the door, staring at the floor. Was Gippal just using me for whatever his own plans were? A part of me wanted to deny it, run after them and punch Lynnea for even suggesting it, but another part made me stop and wonder. Maybe I was just the last piece to the puzzle so he could protect the Machine Faction. It made sense. He knew what was happening and the crafty bastard manipulated me into coming with him. So was I just fodder to be used as needed, or was he sincere when he said that he didn't want to see me in danger. Which was the real Gippal?

X X X

I sat quietly, legs curled up beneath me by the time Gippal returned to the room. I had reequipped my Thief dressphere, diminishing the pain and arming me should I need to make a hasty escape. Not like I had anywhere else to go.

"Got a wide selection for you to choose from," Gippal said, placing a tray down on the table in front of me. "Cook went all out. Probably in honor of our guest." He grinned, plopping down next to me. "Should be lucky. Not often you get the leader of the Machine Faction to serve you in the privacy of your room."

I remained silent, just watching Gippal, and then the food. My arms were wrapped loosely around me, the ruffle of my armguards warming me.

My silence seemed to baffle Gippal and he leaned closer to me, frowning. "Are you okay, Rikku? You're not feeling worse, are you? I can call the healer to check on you. I've got some potions on hand if you need them."

His concern hurt. Was it all just an act to make me more compliant to his master scheme, or did he really care whether I made it through all of this or not? He did save my life, on one hand, but on the other, he also could have just needed me alive for the time being. None of it really made sense.

"Ah… I was thinking about our plans after Bikanel," Gippal said, running his hand through his short blond hair. "I know we have to keep an open mind since we don't know what exactly we'll find, but maybe we should head back to Luca. Go incognito to try and listen to what's happening. It's the best place for gossip and black market dealings."

My lips twitched, though whether they wanted to turn into a scowl or a smile, I wasn't sure. I worked hard to keep a neutral face as I nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable plan," I said slowly. "Though you are hardly the best person to go under cover."

Gippal tilted his head to the side, giving me a questioning look. "Why's that?"

I tapped my finger against my own eye, mirroring his eye patch. "Well, there's that for one. And then the problem of you being a Faction leader. Not to mention the other two Faction leaders want you to come in for questioning, so your face is probably all over the Comm. People would be able to pick you out way too quickly."

There was that carefree smile of Gippal's as he ruffled my hair. "You'd be surprised how well I can blend in if I want to. Don't you worry about that. I'm more worried about you. You're more famous than I'll ever be."

Despite myself, I smiled in return, snagging a piece of food off of the tray to nibble on. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it tasted pretty good.

"Does it meet your approval?" Gippal asked, slouching on the sofa, draping an arm over the back, his hand curving against my shoulder.

I pretended to contemplate before nodding, "It'll have to do, I guess." I grinned and wanted to kick myself. I wasn't supposed to be having fun, or smiling at him.

"It's been a pretty long day, so I think I should make it an early night," I said, rubbing at my eyes for emphasis.

Gippal nodded and rose to his feet. "No problem. I'll stop by in the morning so we can discuss a plan." He dropped a hand down on my shoulder, and brushed a kiss across the top of my head. The gentleness in the gesture brought tears to my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Good night then," I said, swallowing the huskiness from my voice.

As Gippal left me in my solitude, I shivered, feeling the warmth of his company drain from my body.

_Translations: _

_Tysh oui yht ouin frunehk sudran – Damn you and your whoring mother. _

_Dryhgc – Thanks_

_Oac – Yes_

_Lusa eh – Come in_

_Cred - Shit_


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Notes: Since I took so long in getting the third chapter out, I felt like I had to get this one out super super quick. Enjoy. Expect the next one either in the next few days, or the next year or so… though hopefully the former. **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square-Enix. Original character and plot belong to me.**

_Where You Find Home_

_Chapter 4: _

_An Unexpected Reunion_

Morning came way too fast. I rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling, my fingers lightly touching my ribs. The Curaga spell had helped, but it was still sore. The fact that my body was still aching, long after the actually injury had been healed was not a good sign, leaving the possibility that I had done permanent damage. I pressed my lips together and sent another Curaga spell coursing through me. The tingle of the magic rampaging through me made me shiver between a mixture of ecstasy and pain.

Once the sensation faded, I pushed myself out of bed and stretched tentatively. I was stiff but that was easily remedied. Brushing back my blond tangles, I took care of my morning needs then dressed, leaving my spheres unequipped for the moment. I was in the middle of trying to tame my wild locks when Gippal knocked once on the door then strolled in.

I shot him an annoyed look. "You could actually wait for me to answer before walking in," I snapped. "I could have been in the middle of changing or something.

Gippal, the ass, just looked amused. "Well that would have been an eyeful for me then, wouldn't it?" He turned more serious. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Just fine. I'm completely healed, so you don't need to keep asking about it," I replied gruffly, dropping my brush in my lap and starting to braid my hair. It would keep it from my eyes while I worked. "What exactly did you have planned for the day?"

"My hope is to have us ready to leave here in two days," Gippal said, putting some rolls of paper on the table before taking a seat next to them. "One of my contacts in Bevelle was able to get me information about the attack against Home. Figured you'd like to take a look at the information before the meeting this morning."

I arched a brow. "You mean Paine?" I asked. Rising to my feet, I shuffled over to the table and sat opposite Gippal as I tied off my braid. "And what meeting?"

Gippal grinned. "I have more contacts than just Paine. It's important for me to know what's going on between New Yevon and the Youth League to make sure they don't affect the Machine Faction." He waved a lazy hand. "We're having a meeting later on, after everyone has had a chance to have breakfast, so we can go over what we'll need for this mission. It'll be everyone that's going with us."

I nodded, unrolling the first piece of paper I could reach, brushing a finger across the floor plan. "This was Home," I said quietly, feeling guilt start to well up. Maybe if I'd actually been there with my family, like I should have, Pops wouldn't have been taken.

"Don't even think it, Rikku," Gippal warned, reaching across to take my hand. "If you'd been with them, you just would have been taken too, or possibly killed. Even if you are a hero, you're just one person. No one could have stopped an entire group."

I sighed, propping my head up with my hands. "This sucks. We need to be doing something now, not just sitting around."

"No use running off half-cocked," Gippal pointed out. "Otherwise we might miss something important and then where would we be? This will require patience. Now just take a look at everything I've brought and eat the breakfast that will be sent up for you." He rose to his feet and half-smiled. "I'll see you at the meeting, okay?"

I nodded, smiling in return. Whatever was happening on the other side of the door last night, it couldn't be the whole story. Gippal would never just use me for bait. For how much we argued, he cared about me and would do what he could to protect me. With this logic firmly in my mind, I settled in to look over the papers Gippal had left and then eat the hearty breakfast when it arrived.

o.o.o

Lynnea made for a stoic, almost cold escort to the conference room. We walked back into Djose Temple, and up into the Fayth itself where I could see several guards posted outside of the Chamber.

"Is there a reason for all of this," I asked, gesturing to the guards and our location.

Lynnea gave me a smug look. "Obviously someone has been able to infiltrate the Faction well enough to plant evidence against us," she said coolly. "So we need to be careful about what information everyone gets, or else someone could very easily set up a trap against us and take Gippal out of the picture completely."

"Why would someone be after Gippal?" I frowned. "I thought they were after my family and me."

Lynnea snorted. "The attack may have been against your family, but this is an obvious strike to the Machine Faction," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "After all, while you Homers may lose your leader, there's no lasting damage. This whole situation could escalate to people screaming for Gippal's blood. With his reputation tarnished and him in jail or possibly dead, where would the Faction be? This would destroy us completely."

I chewed on my lip, "I guess I never thought of it that way. No wonder Gippal is on edge."

I stepped through the door to the Chamber of the Fayth with Lynnea and breathed out a soft gasp in surprise. It had changed so much since we had traveled through the last time. They had set up a large table and crammed about half a dozen chairs around it. Papers will piled high.

Gippal was standing off to the side with two other people, both familiar from the back. One was considerably shorter and wore a full body beige jumpsuit. While I couldn't see from the back, I assumed his face was covered as well, as many children of the Al Bhed were dressed. The taller's skin was darker than most Al Bhed, though he still had the trademark blond hair. He wore a sleeveless blue tunic and matching pants.

I brightened, and while I couldn't see much of them, I knew both. It just surprised me that they were here.

Gippal looked up and a smile broke across his handsome face. He gestured for me to join him and the two standing with him turned.

"Rikku," Buddy said, relief in his voice. "Brother's been worried about you. Especially after you started avoiding Yuna." He pulled me into a hug, which I returned tightly. He had a fresh scar running across his cheek from a deep gash.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, releasing Buddy to lean down and hug Shinra, who added in his greeting.

Gippal snorted. "I invited them, of course. I figured we should have some sort of liaison to the Homers with us so we can try to work things out peacefully and I've known Buddy as long as I've known you."

Buddy nodded, "Brother would have come himself, but all of the Homers are insistent that he stay where he is. Enough of them are pissed enough that you haven't joined them and are instead remaining here."

I looked between them, confused. "How long was I asleep? How does everyone know that I'm here? I thought we were keeping it quiet?"

"Are you kidding?" Lynnea asked. "The moment you arrived at Djose, every Al Bhed between here and Bikanel Island knew that you were with us. There are spies everywhere, Rikku."

Gippal nodded, "Lyn's right. It was kind of stupid for us to even try to keep your presence here a secret. I'm sure Baralai and Nooj have heard of it by now, not to mention Yuna. I'm just hoping they'll also hear that you're here of your own free will." He turned to the other milling Al Bhed. "Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we get started?"

I stepped back, not quite sure where I belonged in this meeting, and after sharing a glance with Buddy and Shinra, they felt the same way.

Lynnea murmured a quiet "excuse me" and stepped away from us, taking a seat to Gippal's right, who sat at one head of the table. An equally tall Al Bhed youth who still had the slenderness of youth sat on his left.

After everyone else had taken a seat, we took our places, which, to my discomfort, was at the opposite end from Gippal, Buddy and Shinra flanking me.

Gippal rose and looked around to table to all of us, his hands resting lightly on the table's top. "So, we're all hear because we need to do something about Cid's kidnapping," he began without preamble. "Here to represent the Homers is Buddy and Shinra."

As their names were spoken, both gave embarrassed nods. When Gippal spoke no further, Buddy glanced at Shinra, exchanged a look and then rose to his feet. "Ah, thank you for inviting us to be a part of t his, Gippal. The majority of us at Home believe that the Machine Faction has nothing to do with this attack against us. While we've had plenty of issues in the past with each other, we're all united for a common good and taking Cid would only undermine that. We'll do everything we can to support you in finding him." With everything said, he sank back down into his seat. I felt bad for Buddy. For as long as I could remember, he and Brother had been friends and had usually run things from behind the scenes, letting Brother act as the front person. This was a whole new experience.

Gippal nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Buddy. Your support will help us a great deal. While the Homers, or at least a fair few of the Homers, are willing to believe that we had nothing to do with this, there are still quite a few people in Spira, and several of them in high places, ready to pin this on us. No matter where we go from here, we must do so with caution." His single eye fixed on me. "All of you know of Rikku, Cid's daughter. She was High Summoner Yuna's Guardian and supported us through the whole crisis with Vegnagun last year." He dipped his head in my direction. "I want all of you to meet her now. Treat her with the utmost respect. Rikku, did you want to say anything?"

"I have the utmost faith that you had nothing to do with my father's kidnap or the attack on Home," I said quietly, standing and looking at all of the faces watching me. "And when we find the _cuh uv y mibic_ who took him, we'll blow his ass from here to Zanarkand and back."

There were a couple chuckles around the room and I nodded. "Someone wants the Faction and the Homers at odds. We can't let that happen. So I'll stand with all of you so long as we're fighting for the same thing."

"Well said, Rikku," Gippal said. "Now, most of you know each other, but let me introduce everyone and what we'll be doing on this mission. To my right is Lynnea. She's my right hand here and specializes in electronics. To the left is Cyr, my genius at the helm."

I studied Cyr more closely. He looked about my age, maybe a year or so older, but didn't have the same level of confidence as everyone else at the table. I shook my head. He didn't look ready for the world we were about to introduce him to.

"Larsh and Kreva are twins and together make for an excellent mechanical team as well as scouts when needed," Gippal continued, nodding to the remaining two Al Bhed. They were in their mid-twenties and looked very similar to each other. "Buddy, Shinra, I'm hoping that you two would be willing to help out Lyn and Cyr with their respective projects. The sooner we get things taken care of here, the faster we can get in the air."

After getting the affirmative, Gippal snagged a sheet of paper from one of the numerous piles. "I'm guessing that we'll be away for an extended period of time so we're currently working on a handheld commlink. It will be audio only but with a bud in the ear, you'll be able to stay in constant communication with everyone else on the same frequency. Shinra, we're using your technology, so any help you can offer Lyn would be great.

"We're moving into very dangerous water, people, and we could all end up dead if we underestimate what could be coming at us. Cyr and Buddy will be adding the final upgrades to the Silver Star. She'll blow the doors off of every other airship. Even the Celsius. With this ship, we should be able to make excellent time in our investigation and hopefully find whoever did this quickly. The longer Cid is gone, the more fragmented things will get and the less chance we'll have of solving these problems without spilling blood.

"I trust every person in here with my life and I hope that you all will trust me in turn. I'll speak with each of you individually to give you a better idea of what you'll be doing on this mission but for now, start packing. We're leaving at 6am tomorrow morning and there are plenty of things to do between now and then."

Having received a nod of dismissal, chairs scraped back and there was a low murmur as everyone disbanded to their own things. I didn't know where I fit in to everything so I remained where I was, just watching. And because of that, I saw the way Lynnea stopped next to Gippal and they shared a smile. I hated the way he looked at her because there was more than just a simple lust in that gaze.

Once the room was emptied and it was just Gippal putting his papers in order and me, I rose, going over to the wall to look at the etchings of Ixion.

"Yuna would be upset if she saw how the Chamber of the Fayth were being used now," I said quietly. "Please don't tell her. She understands that things are changing but the Fayth… well, they did all they could for her and she still has a bond with them because she was a Summoner and all of that."

"I won't say a word about it," Gippal replied. I felt him come up beside me and rest a hand on my arm. "I'd like you to work with Buddy and Cyr to get the ship in top form. I always hate to admit it, but you're great with machina and you can make it do things that even I couldn't do."

I nodded, "Of course. I'll get started right now." I started to turn toward the door but Gippal's hand tightened, holding me in place. I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Rikku…" Gippal pressed his lips together. "I don't suppose if I asked you to stay here, you would do as I said?"

My brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Gippal gently drew me closer to him, though not quite into a hug. "I wasn't just making small talk when I said that it's going to be dangerous. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't know if any of us are going to be able to stop what's coming. I… I just want to know you're safe. I owe Cid that much."

I shook my head, "You know I can't stay behind. It's my Pops. Could you stay behind if our positions were switched?"

He laughed, "No, probably not. But I know you aren't 100%, so don't bother lying to me about that. Just be careful about how much magic you use to make yourself feel better. What happened to you was serious, especially after all of the damage you've done to yourself over the past few years."

I looked down guiltily. "I'll manage. Don't worry about that. I won't leave a weak side vulnerable for you."

Gippal moved in closer, brushing his gloved fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to his meet his. "I'm not worried about that," he said quietly. "It's your health that's on my mind. I don't want you to permanently damage yourself over this. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

I nodded slowly, my eyes focusing in on his lips. "I promise."

We jumped back from each other when the door came crashing open.

"Oops, sorry Gippal," Cyr muttered, his ears reddening. "I just wanted to check in with you about the upgrades for the Star. But it can wait…"

Gippal cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, it's no problem. Rikku and I were just finishing up. We'll all walk down to the hanger and see what still needs to be done."

o.o.o

I stood grumpily on the bridge of the Silver Star, sipping a cup of coffee as I watched Buddy and Cyr navigate the ship out of the hanger. They surprisingly made a very good flight team, despite their differences. Buddy was confident, Cyr was shy and awkward. Buddy had tact. Cyr was painfully honest. But maybe that's why they were such a good combination.

Gippal came up beside me, snagging the mug out of my hand and gulping some down. "6am always sounds like a good idea in the planning stage," he said with a yawn. "But when you're actually doing it, I just curse myself for ever saying it."

I laughed and took my mug back, sticking out my tongue. "Go find your own coffee. Mine," I snarled playfully.

"So are we heading directly to Bikanel?" I asked, rubbing my elbow discreetly against my side. The ache started in my bones and radiated out. Since I'd woken up this morning, I hadn't had a moment to myself so I couldn't cast a Curaga on myself to dull the pain. It was really starting to bother me.

"Yep," Gippal said with a nod. "We'll be there a couple days and depending on what we find, we'll plan our next move. May end up having to split up."

"At least we'll have these babies to keep in touch with," Lynnea said, joining our conversation, wiggling an item in her hand excitedly. "With Shinra's help, we finally got them to work perfectly."

"Excellent, Lyn," Gippal beamed, reaching across to take the item from her hand and take a closer look. "They're small enough that we'll be able to wear them without drawing much attention to ourselves. With a hat, or longer hair, no one will ever be able to tell we've got something in the ear. Perfect."

Lynnea and Shinra handed them out to the entire crew and explained how to work them. Gippal added orders that we should wear them at all times, just to ensure that we were never out of touch.

Slipping mine in, it was an unusual feeling, but not bad. Despite myself, I was impressed with what Lynnea had accomplished, even if she had had Shinra's help for the final stage. I wanted to hate her but I really couldn't. She was calm, efficient and an effective leader. Everything I wanted to be. I couldn't begrudge her for having already reached the stage I wanted to be at.

As I wandered down to chat with Buddy, I caught an arm around Shinra and dragged him with me.

"Gullwings, back in action! Kind of, anyway," I said cheerfully. "It's like we're off to save the world again. Just like old times."

Buddy laughed, "We're kind of missing some key members of the team though. But it is good to be back in the action. Those times were some of the best in my life. Right, Shinra?"

"Yeah, but all things have to come to an end. We're doing good things with rebuilding Home," Shinra replied. "It will be even better than before because I'm designing our security programs."

I laughed. "Of course you are. Because you know everything."

o.o.o

"We're about ten minutes out from Bikanel," Cyr said, his hands moving over the controls in a relaxed movement. It seemed that no matter how anxious and unconfident he was when dealing with people, he made up for it when surrounded by machina.

"Great! I'll go find Gippal," I said, bouncing to my feet. "Where'd he go, by the way?"

"I think he and Lynnea went down to check our supplies again," Larsh said lazily as he put his revolver back together. He tossed a spare clip across to Kreva, who caught it without even looking up.

I nodded, "I'll go get them then." The thrill of adventure was singing through my veins. I felt alive. This was what I had been missing ever since the whole Vegnagun incident had ended. This was where I belonged.

I hopped through the corridors and down into the cargo bay, looking around the slightly darkened hold to find Gippal and Lynnea.

"Gip? Lynnea?" I called quietly. It was quiet, with just the rumble of the engines in the background. From behind me, I heard the rustle of clothing and I turned toward it, weaving between a few boxes. I stopped and stared in something close to horror.

Both Gippal and Lynnea were bare from the waist up, though Lynnea at least still had on a bra as they were locked in a fierce embrace. I stared, too many emotions racing through me to make any sense. It hurt. Most of all, it hurt.

I coughed. Loudly. It worked well enough that it snapped them out of their animalistic lust for each other.

"Cred!" Gippal cursed loudly, pulling away from Lynnea as he saw me.

I was trembling, and I didn't bother trying to hide it. "We're ten minutes out from Bikanel," I said quietly, surprised by how steady my voice managed to remain. "I thought you should know."

Turning on my heel, I hurried as quickly as I could from the cargo bay. I heard Gippal behind me, but I didn't want to have to discuss this. Not ever.

"Rikku, give me a second to explain, please?" It was the pleading tone in his voice that made me slow, though not completely stop.

I shook my head. "There's nothing to explain. You're free to sleep with whomever you want. It's none of my business, after all." I smiled weakly and kept on moving.

"No, it's more than that," Gippal replied, catching up and taking my arm. "Lynnea and I have been together for years on and off. It's never been exclusive or anything because, well, we both like to add variety and spice to life." He quirked his usual ready for trouble grin but it faded when he saw my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't figure you would really care."

"You're right," I replied. "I don't care. And it's not really any of my business. You're free to sleep with whoever you want. I don't care. I'm just hear to find my Pops. That's it. You and the Machine Faction were the fastest way to do that."

Gippal's hand dropped away from my shoulder and he nodded. "Right. Well, thank you for giving us our ETA. We'll join you on the bridge presently."

I just nodded and started walking again, presumably in the direction of the bridge while he turned back to the cargo bay. As soon as I knew he was gone, I stepped into an empty room. It looked like was a medical bay. Fitting, I thought grimly. I equipped my White Mage dressphere and cast a Curaga on myself. It washed through me, soothing the rapidly beating heart and the dull ache in my side. I just wish that it could do something for the heart that felt like it was breaking in two.

Translations:

_cuh uv mibic_ – Son of a lupus

_cred_ – Shit


	6. Digging in the Sand

**Author's Notes: So here we go. Not that bad in time to get it out, right? I'm on a forced vacation so maybe I'll be able to get more time to write. We'll see. I think we're starting to get to the fun parts, though I'm not really sure where it's going to end up. That's not good, is it? Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square-Enix. Original character and plot belong to me.**

_Where You Find Home_

_Chapter 5: _

_Digging in the Sand_

It had been a long time since I'd been to Bikanel when there wasn't some crisis pressing down on me. I stood to the side witih Buddy and Shinra as Gippal, Lynnea and Cyr spoke with some of the officials that had been sent to meet us.

"Isn't it so much fun just being on the side of things?" I whispered cheerfully to Buddy, nudging him in the ribs.

"Really?" Buddy gazed down at me, "You usually love being in the center of trouble. You okay, Rikku?"

Shinra snickered, "She's sulking about Gippal so she's just glad she doesn't have to stand near him."

My cheeks turned a very bright red and my hands fisted together against my stomach. "Shinra! That's not true."

"I know everything," Shinra's voice was annoyingly smug. "So go ahead and tell yourself that."

I huffed out a grumble and did my best to ignore Buddy and Shinra snorting in laughter behind me. I turned to scan the sandy hills. I'd traveled across the desert on more than one occasion and it was close to suicidal every time. One of the reasons we'd chosen Bikanel Desert for Home in the first place was that we were so well protected because of it.

I started to make a slow circle, squinting against the bright sun. It never rained on Bikanel, so the sun would have prevented any machina form of transportation impossible. The glare would have given a person away from several miles off. The sound of an airship would have made it impossible to come in by air.

"How in the name of hell did they do it?" I wondered aloud, making everyone look toward me. I gave a distracted smile and paced off a few feet, deep in thought.

I rubbed my hands over my face, picturing the attack. I'd heard the situation enough times to manage it.

A sudden swarm of Al Bhed attacking the camp from all directions. No warning, no sounds to give away their positioning. How in the name of hell had they done it?

Someone nudged my elbow and jolted me from my thoughts which irritated me to no end. The answer was just on the edge of my reaching it and the distraction caused it to flee again.

"_Tyshed_!" I snapped, opening my eyes to glare.

Gippal stared back. "Jeez, Cid's Girl. No need to be crabby. We're planning to go check the perimeter. You going to come with us, or stand there and daydream?"

A rumbling growl rose out of my throat and it was apparently menacing enough that Gippal took a step back, raising up his hands. "Woah, calm down. We're on the same side here."

"_Ku clnaf Pyrysid_," I replied and brushed past him to rejoin Buddy and Shinra. "We'll take the Northern perimeter and move East. You and yours head West. We'll meet at the Southern point."

"I think it would be best if all of us stayed together," Gippal said, shaking his head. "We can't forget that this is still dangerous territory. Fiends are still on the prowl."

I scoffed and equipped my Warrior dressphere. The rush of power boosted my confidence. "I think we'll be fine, but if you're too scared to go out on your own then we can make the round on our own."

Hot anger flared up in Gippal's green eye and he looked ready to argue the point, but Lynnea stepped in, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "We'll manage. Just watch your backs." She shot Gippal a stern look. "See you on the south end, Rikku."

I didn't want to agree with Lynnea on anything, especially after… well, just after, but she was on my side so I wouldn't argue the point.

"Gullwings, move out!" I sang out, punching a fist in the air. Buddy and Shinra exchanged nervous looks behind my back when they thought they were out of my sight, and trudged after me.

I was so intent on getting away from everyone that I didn't notice Gippal's sad gaze following me.

o.o.o

"Well, that was a bust," I grumbled, throwing myself down on the sand. "I would have thought we would have found something. Nothing, not even a whole lot of fiends in this area."

"Which is strange in itself," Buddy interjected, sitting cross-legged opposite me. "Gippal was right in that we normally have a very large amount of fiends circling the perimeter, just outside of our campsite. And there's always debris that is scattered. This whole area is way too clean."

"It's unusual but it doesn't explain anything," Shinra said, shaking his head. "I wonder what Gippal and the others found."

"It may not explain anything but it's important to this whole damn situation," Buddy replied. He rubbed his hand across the fuzz of blond hair on his head. "Something is up and it deals with the perimeter. I think we should spend some time here to analyze things. Maybe if we can figure out what's going on, we can trace it back to a source."

I listened, shading my eyes with the crook of my arm. "Whoever did this was smart enough to frame the Machine Faction. Do you think they would leave behind evidence to point blame at themselves? They aren't that stupid."

Before Buddy or Shinra could respond, there was a crackle in all of our ears from the commlink.

_Tyshed, we need help. _

_Hold them. _

_Can anyone hear us? We're under attack! Is anyone out there? Buddy? Rikku? _

Peda dra rayt uvv uv Evned. _Gippal's hit hard. _

I jumped to my feet, tugging the link out of my ear. I was surrounded by silence. Not a damn thing. No shouts for help. No gunfire. Nothing, even though I knew I should be hearing it because it had come through loud and clear on the commlink. I looked around us, then focused in on Buddy who was responding.

"Where are you located? How many coming at you? We'll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there…"

He looked up at me and lurched to his feet. "About a mile northwest of us. How did we not hear or see anything? This may be hilly land but it's impossible that we didn't hear anything come by us. Lyn said that they came in from the south."

I frowned, taking a moment to pick a dressphere. After the briefest moment of indecision, I settled on the Gunner. It would give me enough range to stay back but still do damage. After letting the changes take effect on my body, I sprinted off in the direction Buddy indicated, with both of them following behind, though purposefully staying a few feet back. Neither were fighters though they could handle machina weapons. If there was fighting to be done, it would be me.

As we skidded over the final hill, the sounds came rushing up to us. The shouts and exchange of gunfire had an amplified effect and was almost warbled. Something was interfering with our hearing, but now wasn't the time to figure out what.

The small group was pinned down behind the remains of an old hovercraft. Slowly inching forward was a larger group of at least fifteen.

"_Tyshed_," I cursed, dropping down before anyone had a chance to see me. Buddy and Shinra followed suit.

"What's the plan, Rikku?" Shinra asked, crawling over toward me. When did I suddenly become in charge?

Buddy nodded his agreement. "How do we go at them? I think a frontal assault would be unwise…"

I nodded, rubbing the butt of my pistol against my forehead. I waited, trying to have some brilliant plan come to mind. "I don't know! This isn't my thing. I'm never the leader. I'm a born follower."

"_Pyrysid cred,_" Buddy retorted. "Even though you've always been able to rely on others to guide you, you're still a leader, Rikku. You rallied us to support Yuna with everything in you. You may not have the same experience of a leader as Yuna or Gippal, but you're just as good. You inspire others to try harder, to be better." He reached across to me and squeezed my hand tightly. "I know you can do this."

Our eyes met for a second. I'd never thought of Buddy in any way beyond being Brother's friend but I saw him in a completely different way in that moment. "Okay," I breathed out. "Get on the comm. Tell everyone who isn't wounded to be ready to move at our signal. They'll cut to the right and come at them full on. Tell them to use strong Protect spells beforehand. The spell should last long enough to give those bastards a surprise and force them back, toward us. We'll catch them in a crossfire. You and Shinra keep firing at them, though watch your aim, and I'll start throwing black magic spells at them from all directions. It will give the illusion that there are more of us than there really are. At least I hope so."

I breathed out a heavy sigh. I was betting a lot on how they would react but at this point we didn't have a lot of options. Buddy hesitated and then relayed the message through the comm. There was a pause before he nodded. "They understand and are willing to go with it. Just say when."

My heart was beating hard but I nodded. Was this how leaders felt? Sick and terrified of doing something that would result in getting someone killed? How did people like Baralai and Nooj do things like this on a regular basis. I just wanted to crawl under the sand and let someone else take control, and the only thing that stopped me from actually doing that was the understanding that there _was_ no one else.

"Okay, now," I murmured, shifting to my Black Mage dressphere. As I started charging Flare spells, I watched what was unfolding below our position. It looked like Lynnea, Larsh and Kreva were the only ones still unharmed and the three came charging out at full speed toward the enemy, firing as quickly as they could.

Buddy and Shinra waited anxiously, fingers resting on the triggers.

The enemy, startled by the fierceness of the attack scrambled back. They had the advantage of numbers, but not of a good barricade to protect themselves. Some went down immediately. Others were either lucky or had the sense to cast Protect on themselves to hold off the inevitable. As I had predicted, they started running in our direction.

I nodded, tapping Buddy on the shoulder. He responded by sending down a rain of lead, echoed by Shinra. We had the advantage of the high ground so even as they tried to shoot back at us, the lead went singing over our heads. The situation had shifted and they were now at the disadvantage. I let loose my spells, aiming to the left and right of the group, only doing minor damage. It forced them to cluster even closer together, and it didn't take long to cut down every last man.

It was over in a matter of minutes. I sat up, feeling sick to my stomach. True, we had won, which was the important thing, but it was my decision that had ended their lives. They weren't my people, and had been trying to do them harm but… all the same. Over the past years, I had killed who knows how many, but it was for the better good, or to protect ourselves. What was this? Defense? Murder?

"It's over," Buddy said quietly. "Let's get down there and see what we can do to help."

o.o.o

We stayed on Bikanel for a week. It took that long to go through the process of trying to identify those men – we still didn't know who they were – and for Gippal and Cyr to get back on their feet. In that time, we started investigating the mystery of what appeared to be a sound barrier. Shinra and Lynnea spent countless hours a day trying to figure out what it was, but still hadn't found an answer.

Too many questions and no answers. _Tyshed_.

"I should be so pissed at you." Uh oh. I knew that voice. It was usually mild and calm. Now, it was really angry.

I turned away from studying the sandy hills around the camp and gave a weak smile. "Hi, Yunie…"

"What possessed you to run off and try to take care of things on your own?" Yuna was dressed in her Gunner outfit, which surprised me. In the weeks previous, she'd always dressed in her summoner attire, even if she wasn't actually a summoner anymore.

"Now, Yunie… I know you're mad but this is an Al Bhed problem," I said slowly, lifting my hands in supplication. "I figured the Al Bhed should be the ones to fix it."

"Don't you know how worried I've been about you!" Yuna took a step forward and for a second, I was actually worried she was going to try and shake me to death. I could see the headlines. High Summoner Yuna murders cousin in worried rage. Hmm, maybe not.

"Of course I knew how worried you were. You're my cousin," I replied. "But it's my Dad in danger I couldn't just sit back and let someone else handle it. I believe with everything in me that the Faction wasn't responsible. The Homers believe that it wasn't them. We're going to find out who it was and pay them back for hurting one of ours. Wouldn't you want to do the same?"

Yuna hesitated and then nodded. "I know I would, but Rikku… you should come back with me to Bevelle. You can do your part there. Away from fights." That slanted look told me that she knew about the attack last week.

I shook my head. "Would you let anyone convince you that you could save Tidus from the safety of Besaid? Or that someone else could shoulder the responsibility?"

"You're right," Yuna replied softly. "I would do the same thing. I _did_ the same thing." She stepped in and hugged me. "You're family and I just want to make sure that you're alright."

I hugged Yuna back with all of the fierce protectiveness I had for my cousin. "I'm just fine, Yunie," I lied. I didn't want her to know all of the pain growing inside of me to the point that by this point it could just swallow me whole. "You don't need to worry about me in the least bit." I just hoped that one day it could be true again.

o.o.o

"Your refusal to come to Bevelle for questioning has left us all in a very awkward situation, Gippal," Yuna chastised gently, eying the Faction leader up and down.

Gippal still looked weak but carried himself with his usual confidence. He'd been shot three times. Twice in the shoulder and once in his upper back. Because of the fast thinking of Lynnea and her field healing experience, he'd come through it all right, though still had to take it easy for a few more days to ensure the wounds were fully healed.

"You'll understand why I did it though, High Summoner," Gippal replied, running a hand through his hair. "The Machine Faction relies on me and if I'm carted off to Bevelle, it leaves them vulnerable, which could have been exactly what they wanted. As long as everyone knows that we had nothing to do with this, everything will be fine."

We were all seated in the conference room on board the Silver Star. Gippal, Lynnea and Cyr sat on one side while Yuna, Tidus and myself sat on the other. The Zanarkand native had insisted on accompanying Yuna and now refused to leave her side for any reason.

Yuna nodded, "I can understand and even support your decisions, up to a point, however the fact remains that without any other leads, the general public is going to continue to pin this on the Machine Faction. It doesn't help that there are still rumors circulating that is keeping the suspicion alive. We have been unable to identify their sources, however. Whoever is at the source of this really knows what they're doing."

Gippal sighed, "We need time," he finally said. "Can you keep the crowds off of us for a little while longer?"

"How long?"

"Call it three weeks."

"It will be difficult but I think we can manage it. Why?"

"Because I'm going to track down the _cuhc uv tnygac_ and pay them back for what they've done."

"And if you can't?"

There was a pause. "Then I'll turn myself in and take responsibility."

"Gippal, no!" came a chorus from both Lynnea and Cyr.

The Leader turned to look at one and then the other. "My responsibility as a leader means doing what's best for the people. If giving them a target is what will be best, so that way the rest of the Al Bhed don't suffer, then that's what I'll do. It will also give you guys the time and room you may need to root out the real people responsible."

Yuna nodded, "A smart plan, though risky. I can give you three weeks, Gippal, but if you can't find anyone by then, I'll expect to see you in Bevelle." She rose to her feet and looked at Tidus and then me.

I averted my eyes, knowing what she was going to ask. "Can we have a few minutes in here in private?" I asked the other Al Bhed who quickly vacated the room.

"I'm staying with them," I declared. "I know you don't approve but this is important to me. I need to be a part of this."

Tidus stepped in, halting Yuna's protests. "We understand, Rikku. Just make sure that you watch your back. I don't necessarily trust them. They're hiding something, though I can't tell what."

I frowned but nodded. "I'll make sure to watch my back. Buddy and Shinra will be with me so at least I won't be on my own. You take care of things in Bevelle. I'll keep things moving here."

Yuna looked uncertain, but nodded and hugged me tightly. "Be careful, Rikku."

I laughed and linked arms with Yuna on one side and Tidus on the other. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine."

I led them out into the corridor, where only Gippal was waiting for us. I pointedly refused to look at him and as Yuna stopped to consult his plans, I kept walking. To my surprise, Tidus joined me.

"She's got to do her High Summoner thing," Tidus said with a wry smile.

I nodded, "Figured I would go check on Buddy and Shinra. See if they're learned anything new."

"What's going on between you and Gippal?" Tidus asked as he walked with me. The words made me stop and turn back to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said nervously. "There's nothing going on between us. We're just two people working together, even if he does drive me insane on a personal note."

Tidus laughed, "That might fool Yuna, but not me. Something happened. I can see it in the way you're looking at each other."

I shrugged, scuffing the toe of my boot against the floor. "It's complicated. Don't tell Yuna, please? There's enough going on without her trying to deal with my unrequited love." Wait, love? When did that happen.

o.o.o

"Alright, so here's the plan," Gippal said, leaning against the table. He stared at all of us intently. Yuna and Tidus had left about an hour ago to return to Bevelle and make sure she kept her end of the bargain. Now we all just had to fulfill Gippal's side of it.

"Lynnea, Shinra, Buddy and Kreva will stay here," Gippal said, pointing to the map of Spira, specifically to Bikanel Island. "There's a high frequency technology that needs to be unraveled and as soon as we can get that mystery solved, we can connect it to whoever planned the attack, and then track down Cid's kidnappers.

"The rest of us will go on to Luca and see what the underworld knows. We can split up and try different sources. I have a few contacts that should be able to at least point us in the right direction. Questions?"

To my surprise, Buddy raised his hand. "I agree in splitting, but where Rikku goes, I go. I promised Brother I would watch her back and I intend to do that. Shinra is our whiz kid, so he's the only one who really needs to stick around here."

Something passed between Gippal and Buddy but the former nodded his head. "Aright then. But I'm expecting you to pull your weight out there. You're going to need to be able to fight and hold your own. I know you've never been that interested in fighting before now, Bud, which is why I assigned you to the Bikanel team."

"So what's the plan for Luca?' I interjected, seeing Buddy start to bristle from the backhanded insult. Even though it might be fun to watch Gippal get punched, it would cause more trouble at the moment than anything else. As much as I didn't want to, I needed to work with the team in order to find my Pops. Then maybe I could get on with my life.

o.o.o

"Let us know the moment you figure something out," Gippal was saying quietly.

I'd slipped down into the cargo bay after dinner and had spent the past hour lounging, my back pressed up a large crate. After some maneuvering, pushing boxes and crates in different positions, I had a quiet little area that would keep me out of sight.

"Be careful, Gippal," Lynnea replied. "I'm worried about all of this."

I sat up and while I didn't want to get another eyeful of their humping antics, I did want to hear what they were saying. Peeking over the top of one crate, I saw Lynnea and Gippal standing together, near the entrance of the bay.

Gippal smiled, touching Lynnea's cheek tenderly. "Don't worry about a thing, Lyn. We're just going to have to keep our heads up and be prepared for whatever could happen. Kreva will be here to watch over you so just rely on her if anything fishy pops up."

Lynnea shook her head, leaning closer to Gippal. "It's not us here that I'm worried about. It's you. The Homers will watch out for us but all you have is Larsh. That worries me."

"I have Cyr, Rikku and Buddy as well," Gippal pointed out. "Buddy's not much of a fighter, no matter what he says, but he can hold is own."

I snuck closer to hear their conversation better, my lips twitching.

"Yeah, and Cyr is still learning," Lynnea agreed. "It's those Gullwings with you that have me concerned. I don't like it. They're hiding something."

"You think Rikku and Buddy had something to do with Cid's disappearance?" Gippal asked, lifting a brow. "Rikku?"

"Well…" Lynnea hesitated, "She's hiding something and she keeps running hot and cold. One minute you think she's out to help us, the next I'm worried she's actually going to stick a knife in your back. And it would make sense. Cid's gone, Brother's in hiding… she could take over as the Al Bhed leader without much trouble. She's no Summoner Yuna but her part in all of the events in the past few years have made her popular. All she would need is to get rid of you and then there's no one to even compete with her."

Gippal laughed, "Don't you worry about Rikku. I'll agree that she's hiding something, but it's not that." He ran a hand over his hair. It was a nervous habit he'd been developing. "I know her a lot better than you do, Lyn, so trust me on that one." He leaned in, kissing her slowly. "You better go make sure you've got all that you need for your stay here. I'll join you in a bit."

With a nod, Lynnea left the Bay, leaving Gippal staring after her with a grin. Then he turned and started to lazily saunter toward my pile of crates. Silently cursing, I ducked down, praying to Bahamut that he hadn't seen me.

"You aren't actually going to stab me in the back, are you?" Gippal asked. "Rikku."

I winced and then straightened up so I could peer over the top crate. "Fancy running into you here…" I said brightly. "Uh, if you'll excuse me though I'll go see if Shinra needs any help." I tried to step around Gippal but found him blocking my way out.

"I told Lynnea I had faith in you, but I've been starting to wonder." Gippal's voice was hard, oddly cold. Though, I guess with the way I had been treating him lately, it was to be expected he wasn't all warm and fuzzy.

I lifted my chin defiantly. "You don't trust me?" I asked. "Because I won't kiss your ass, you suddenly think maybe I'm the traitor? That I'd hurt my family over some power hungry scheme to take control of our people?"

"I had to ask," Gippal replied. "And it's not really my ass I'd want you to be kissing…"

I balled my hand into a fist and drove it into his shoulder, which, for some reason, just made him grin. "There's the Rikku we all love," he teased. "Look, I know it's been awkward as _Evned'c cfaydo pymmc_ but we need to act like a team. No, we need to be a team."

"You love her, don't you?" I asked quietly. I shifted back and forth on my toes, eyes focused on his left elbow. I didn't really want to know the answer, but I knew I needed to hear it.

I was met with silence at first, and I risked a peek up at Gippal's face. It was pale, almost sick.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "I really don't know. She's special to me, there's no denying that."

"You should tell her," I butted in. "One or all of us could die on this mission. You should let her know how you feel so you don't have to worry about any regrets."

Gippal smiled, "You're right. I should. What the hell, right?"

It hurt to give advice but I had to get over my own problems. We were on the brink of war. "Do it. Don't be a wuss." I nudged him in the side. "Now can I go? I wanted to talk to Shinra before we take off."

He stepped out of my way and I started to pad toward the door but stopped when Gippal called out my name.

"Mmm?" was my half-interested response, turning.

Gippal caught me against him, holding me tightly. "We have our issues, but I care about you, Rikku," he said into my ear. "I just want you to know that, so no matter what the outcome is, don't forget it." He pressed a kiss against my forehead. "No regrets, right?"

I wanted to swear at him, or deny feeling anything in return but one or both of us could end up dead. I rested my cheek against his chest and listened to his quiet breathing. "I care about you, too."

"Of course you do," Gippal replied, quirking a grin. "Who couldn't love this?"

I stepped back and smacked his lightly in the stomach. "See, there you go, ruining a nice moment by letting your real personality seep through. For shame."

Gippal gave a husky laugh, "Make sure you watch my back out there. I'm relying on you for that…"

o.o.o

I trudged down the corridor, feeling extremely confused. At least Gippal and I had managed to make some sort of peace. Turning the corner, I started up the stairs to head for the bridge. Halfway up, I paused to catch my breath, resting a hand gingerly against my side. The rest we had been taking on Bikanel had been helping my injuries a great deal but I still got short of breath when my strength and endurance wasn't bolstered by the dresspheres and unfortunately, it would look extremely suspicious if I had them equipped at all times.

"_Tyshed_," I muttered. I would need to change to my White Mage soon in order to administer another Curaga.

"Problem?" Lynnea spoke from the top of the stairwell, leaning against the railing and eying me.

I became aware that we were completely alone, that there was a whole lot of open space that would make it easy for me to take a rather bad tumble and the woman recognized a competitor when she saw one.

"Not at all. What would make you say that?" I asked innocently, continuing my climb as if nothing were wrong.

Lynnea gave me a skeptical look, "Because you've been favoring that injured side of yours for quite some time." She snorted at my surprised look. "I'm not an idiot, hon. Gippal and the others may be willing to turn a blind eye to this but I'm not. One word from me will have you grounded on Bikanel. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it?"

"Give me one good reason why you should," I replied. "Cid is my father, even if we don't really get along. Wouldn't you ignore some pain to help yours?"

Lynnea shrugged, "Never knew mine so who can say," she said. "I can give you plenty of reasons why you shouldn't be on this mission, the primary one being that I don't trust you to protect Gippal. He's everything to the Faction. We would all die for him."

I hesitated. "He means a lot to me as well, but I figure you already know that."

"I know he caught your eye," Lynnea's face twisted into something close to disgust. "The privileged princess of the Al Bhed wants him for herself, a trinket, a passing amusement until she finds something else. I don't care if you've saved the world twice. You're just a little slut that wants to take advantage of a good man." She stepped closer to me, standing several inches above me with a menacing look.

It took a lot of effort not to flinch away from her. Instead I drew myself up and stared back. "I would have thought you a bit more observant than that," I murmured. "As Gippal's right hand and his eyes, you did see the attraction between us, but you didn't look beneath that. He means a lot to me, and not just as a romantic interest. He's a friend, someone I can rely on to watch my back. So you can damn well believe that I'll be there to watch his."

Lynnea scowled, but gave a helpless sigh. "You've been hiding something. What is it?" she asked bluntly. "I need to know. I want to trust you, Rikku, but there's too much mystery around you that I can't get through."

I actually laughed, leaning against the rail, mirroring her stance. "What aren't I hiding, it feels like." I desperately needed someone to talk to and it annoyed me that there was no one else and it seemed like Lynnea would be the one who could actually understand where I was coming from.

"The only thing that's been keeping me on my feet lately has been a constant casting of Curaga spells," I admitted. "I think the constant battering of my body has finally caught up to me. I… I need to be able to stay strong enough to handle this threat but at the same time I'm afraid that I won't be able to live up to everyone's expectations."

Lynnea was silent long enough that I began to worry that she was just plotting about how to best run off and tell Gippal. "You should be careful," she finally said. "You, far better than I, should be able to understand the dangers of relying on the magic."

I shrugged, "Some things are worth the dangers."

We both fell silent. We would never be close friends but the loyalty we both felt toward our people and more importantly, to Gippal, would bring us through. It could bind us to each other in ways few other things could. It wasn't much, but maybe it would be enough.

Slowly, I smiled. We were rivals, but maybe that could work to our advantage. It would drive us to be more than we could be otherwise, and then and there, I think we all needed to be more than we were if we wanted to survive.

Translations

_Tyshed_ - Damnit

_Ku clnaf Pyrysid_ – Go screw Bahamut

_Peda dra rayt uvv uv Evned. _– Bite the head off of Ifrit.

_Pyrysid cred_ – Bahamut shit.

_cuhc uv tnygac_ – Sons of drakes

_Evned'c cfaydo pymmc_ – Ifrit's sweaty balls


	7. Playing Dress Up

**Author's Notes: Oops, so I let it be about a year, didn't I? The sad thing is that I've had the majority of this written for that period… anyway, it's a shorter chapter but I have more of an idea of where this will be going now! Yay. **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square-Enix. Original character and plot belong to me.**

_Where You Find Home_

_Chapter 6: Playing Dress Up_

The Silver Star settled on the landing pad smoothly, tucking itself into the corner reserved for those with long-term business in Luca. I bounced out of my seat, smoothing down my skirt absently. Since we were slumming amongst the thieves, I had equipped my thief dressphere.

"Everyone ready?" Gippal asked, tugging on his gloves as he walked toward the cargo bay and boarding hatch. "Remember yourself. Buddy, you, Cyr and Larsh stay low and see what you can find out. Rikku and I will make our entrance as loud and attention-grabbing as possible to help cover your tracks and to make sure everyone knows she's here."

I can't say I was thrilled with the idea of being bait but I was ready to take one for the team as long as no one actually took me anywhere.

"You watch her," Buddy warned Gippal with a glare. "If anything happens to her, you're going to be eating your meals with a straw for the rest of your life, you hear me?"

I gave Buddy a smile. "Don't worry about me! I'm right as rain and ready to take on Sin again, just for fun."

Everyone gave a nervous laugh as we parted ways – Gippal and I to the outdoors, Buddy and the others to a secret exit located under the ship.

"Ready?" Gippal murmured next to me. "Be ready to be mobbed."

He took a deep breath before stepping outside, his usual roguish grin marking his features.

My heart ached a little but I fluffed out my braids and then followed him outside. True to his prediction, we were mobbed by every imaginable person in Luca. Reporters wanting interviews and comments about the political atmosphere in the wake of Pops' disappearance. Shouting fans who wanted to know how we had managed to save the world – more of those questions were surprisingly aimed at me – and then the usual Al Bhed haters who were protesting us flying in as happy as can be, apparently with not a care in the world.

Gippal had outlined the plan briefly while we were back on Bikanel, but he'd downplayed just the sheer number of people. I wanted to strangle him for making it seem like nothing.

"Sources say that as a member of the Triumvirate, you are now leading the investigation for whoever abducted the Al Bhed leader, Cid," one voice shouted. "Are you here in Luca on a lead?"

Gippal grinned and tugged me a little closer to him, an arm looping around my waist. "We're actually here on a more personal trip," he said smoothly. "With blitzball season beginning, it seemed like a good time to force our dear little Rikku to take a break from her favorite hobby – saving the world."

"Aren't you worried about the problems of the abduction? Or the question of new leadership?" the reporter pressed with a hint of reproof.

Gippal squeezed my waist, urging me to jump in.

"Sure we're all concerned about my father's disappearance, but that is a matter for the leaders of Spira, not us," I said. "And there really isn't a question of leadership from what I can see. Gippal leads the Machine Faction and I'll step in to lead the Homers until Cid is returned."

I could see that we were confusing people. Our lack of caring about the matter was flustering those who expected us to pick up the pieces again, and making those who disliked us way too gleeful.

"Besides," I added, feeling a little vindictive. "We've saved Spira already. Maybe it's someone else's turn to do something instead of just waiting around for us."

The roar of voices overlapped each other, making it impossible to hear anything. Gippal gave me a sidelong look and then we began to push ourselves through the crowds and toward the hotel district. Choosing the largest, most expensive establishment, we went in and requested a large suite and were finally able to have some breathing room. I was shaking from just the shear number of people and it wasn't from the excitement.

"_Tyshed_," I grumbled, flopping back on the bed. "I've never had that many people all focused on me before. Is this normal?"

Gippal laughed and went to the window. "Actually, I'm surprised it was as light as it was." He looked over his shoulder to me. "How are you feeling, besides a little overwhelmed?"

My smile died. "Sick to my stomach. I had to stand in front of everyone and pretend that I didn't have a care in the world and the only thing I was worried about was how much private time I was going to wrangle out of you. These people are all monsters. I almost wish Sin had eaten them all."

"It's sad, but true," Gippal agreed. "They all only care about themselves and juicy gossip." He padded over to me, extending a hand. "Come along, Cid's Girl. Let's take a walk before we need to meet up with the others."

For once, the nickname didn't bother me and I accepted his hand. We snuck out the back of the hotel, wandering down the street in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Gippal had chosen black cargo pants, combat boots and a deep red shirt to his usual attire. I also sported black cargo pants but with a form fitting blue top that ended a few inches above the waistline of the pants. We both wore tinted glasses to hide our distinctive eyes and my hair hung free, down my back.

"This is where we refound each other," Gippal noted, gesturing toward a street corner. "Seems hard to believe that was only a month ago."

I nodded. My side twinged a little but I did what I could to block out the pain.

"I know you're still hurt," Gippal said, taking my hand and pulling me closer. "If I could have afforded to, I would have left you behind, but we need you to be the bait and distracter for all these people."

"How'd you know?"

"Lyn told me." Seeing my frown, he hurried on. "She was adamant that I should still bring you and that she told me so I could be prepared, not to get you into trouble. I wish you had told me yourself, Rikku. We could have done something before now to try and help you."

I hung my head, "At first, I just didn't want you to see me as less. Then I was mad at you, then back to insecurity and then it just couldn't matter. Too much was at stake…"

Gippal pulled me into an alley, his fingers brushing gently against my injured side. I saw his expression change. It was the look of someone using magic. I'd never really trained in the medical arts but it seemed like Gippal had.

"The injuries are technically healed," he finally said. "But you've done yourself some damage because you decided to rely solely on magic." Gippal's lips came down over mine. We kissed with little restraint, his body pressing close. "You're always going to feel that injury, at least partially and if you do more damage to your ribs, it's likely that the damage will be permanent and you'll be unable to heal. You'll never be a sphere hunter or adventurer again. I'm sorry, Rikku…"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want Gippal to see the tears. This was the thanks I got for risking my life time and again. I couldn't risk being hurt or that was that. If the injuries were bad enough, it could possibly kill me.

A sudden warmth flowed into my body. The lovely feeling of someone casting a Curaga spell. Gippal's fingers were warm against my skin.

We stood there in silence for who knows how long. Gippal's hands were gentle on my hips and I rested my hands against his broad shoulders.

"We should head for the rendezvous point," I finally stated, brushing one finger against the base of his neck.

Gippal nodded and slowly drew back from me, squeezing my waist gently. "After this is over, just know that you have a place with the Machine Faction. We could use someone with talent for machina."

"Thanks," I whispered. It may have been cliché, but it felt good knowing that I might have a place to go once everything was all over. And I felt like maybe I could have a place there.

o.o.o

We entered a seedy little bar in the dodgy end of the city. People wouldn't ask questions here, or spare us a second glance as long as we offered them the same courtesy.

"Sorry we're late," Gippal said, dropping into a seat. "You guys learn anything yet?"

Buddy eyed Gippal with something close to dislike but Cyr spoke up. "We think we have something but it could really just be a dead end," he said. "Some workers down by the docks swear a ship named the Bella Cruz was dealing in some very illegal machina. Person was apparently declaring that they had the chance to change warfare as we know it." He gave a helpless shrug. "It could be something, or just another black market dealer trying to sell his weapons."

Gippal shook his head, "No, that's good," he encouraged. "We need to follow up and find a way to get a man in on the Bella Cruz. It still at the docks?"

"For another forty-eight hours," Buddy affirmed. "But how are you planning to get someone in? None of us are exactly the black market type."

I shifted uneasily. I had a feeling I knew where this was going but I didn't want to say anything in the hopes that I was wrong. When Gippal looked at me, I gulped, knowing my suspicions were proven accurate. I wondered if he would share with Buddy, Larsh and Cyr though.

"There's nothing more we can do here," Gippal said, pushing back his chair and rising. "Cyr, I want you to take the Silver Star and everyone else back to Bikanel Island. Try and help out Lyn with unraveling what the technology is."

Buddy's eyes narrowed. "What about you and Rikku?"

"The less people know, the better," Gippal replied. "But don't worry about things here. Cyr, you understand what's going on?" he asked, leveling a stare on the young man.

He nodded and that ended the meeting. I was left with a feeling of foreboding.


End file.
